Sweet and Sour
by To the Mooney and back
Summary: Draco malfoy has a twin named Evelyn. They are separated at nine, and reuinted six years later during summer before sixth year. eventual SLASH HPDM :does a mad dance: ON TEMPOARY HIATUS! sorry! :(
1. Memories Part 1

**Howdy folks! Its meeee, the one you've all been waiting for! I've rewritten the chapter in certain places that I just cannot stand! Whenever I read this story, sometimes my subconscious (named sally) screams at me "What the fuck were you thinking?? God!" and then I would be forced to beat myself over the head with my mouse.  
  
I hope you enjoy rereading this fabuloso chappie of mine, and after I finish with these three chapters I have up, I'll start on the next**   
  
_Draco's Twin Chapter 1: Memories part 1_  
  
Lighting flashed in the dark night sky. The clouds covered the luminescent moon, casting an eerie glow on the ground. A young girl lay in her bed, tossing and turning beneath the covers. She was no older than five. She turned onto her side, and whimpered. Her blond hair was damp with sweat, and stuck to the sides of her face and forehead. She shuffled underneath her covers, and clenched the mattress tightly. A flash of lightning woke her up with a start, and she moaned, terrified. Her bedroom was nearly pitch black, with only a faint outline of the objects in her room. She sniffed, and curled up into a ball, whimpering. She hated the dark. She grasped her necklace she never took off. It had a jewel like a red marble. A tiny silver rose encircled the red jewel, connecting it to the silver chain surrounding her throat. She'd had that necklace since she was born.  
  
Her door made a loud cracking sound, and it slowly began to creak open. The girl sucked in a breath, and froze. Her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation. "Dwaco?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice gone.  
  
A tiny blonde head poked out from behind the door. Even in the dark, the little girl could clearly see her brother's blonde hair. Her brother slid inside, and gently shut the door. Tip toeing over to his sister's bed he climbed aboard. He began to crawl over to her, and stopped when he reached her. He stretched out his hand, and ran it gently through his sister's hair. "Choo okay Evie?" he asked softly. Evie sniffed, and shook her head. "I had a bad dweam." She rubbed her tear-stained eyes, and looked at Draco silently.  
  
Draco sighed, and pulled Evie into a hug. "Don't cry Evie. I'll pwotect you, I pwomise." Evie giggled softly, and squeezed her brother.  
  
"Will choo sweep wif me? I scared of the dawk."  
  
"Course I will, Evie." Draco shuffled next to his sister, and snuggled under the covers. He felt Evie snuggle into his chest, her head underneath his chin. Draco sighed contently. Their father, Lucius, disapproved of siblings sleeping together, no matter what age. It was a sign of weakness, he had told them, to allow your own self become dependant on another, and plain disgusting. Both Draco and Evelyn didn't understand their father's way of words, but they knew they had to at least pretend to understand or they would be smacked, Draco in particular. Lucius always seemed to pick on Draco the most.  
  
Evie snuggled into her brother's chest, and felt a spark of warmth. She knew her Dragon would always be there for her, and protect her from all threats, including their father. Even at the tender age of five, Evelyn could sense a strong hatred radiating from their father towards her. She never did understand her father. Evie closed her eyes, and opened them again.  
  
"Hay Dwaco?"  
  
"Yeah Evie?"  
  
"Are choo still weawing choo necklace?" Draco also had a necklace, the same as Evelyns, with one difference. Encircling the red jewel was a silver dragon (more like a sea serpent).  
  
Draco smiled at his sister, "Course I am. I never took it off. Now sweep, I'll pwotect choo, I pwomise." Draco's eyelids drooped, and he soon fell into a deep sleep. Evie snuggled into his chest again, and said, "I love you Dwaco." before falling asleep.  
  
Two years later   
  
A young, spunky, seven year old Draco Malfoy stood nervously in his fathers study room. Normally, only when there was important news to be heard, or either Draco or Evelyn did something bad were they allowed to enter the study. Draco shifted from one foot to the other, fingering his silver necklace and waited for his father to speak. Lucius slowly paced back and forth inside the room from one corner of his bookshelf to the other. His hand was placed at his chin, and he was frowning in concentration.  
  
He stopped abruptly, and looked up at Draco. Draco gulped, noting the strange gleam in his eye. "You are now seven years old, are you not, Draco?"  
  
Draco jumped at being spoken to. "Um, yes sir, I am. Evelyn is the same too, you know." Lucius sneered, and said, "Fool, you speak to me as if I am an ignorant fool. Of course I know your . . . sister . . . is seven." Lucius walked swiftly towards Draco, and looked him up and down, inspecting him with a shrewd eye. "Draco, it is time I taught you about certain . . . curses."  
  
"C-curses, father?" asked Draco hesitantly. He did not like the sound of that. Curses often meant pain, and Draco knew pain quite well. Lucius nodded, "Yes, my son, curses. More like the unforgivable curses. If you are going to become a great wizard, then you must know how to inflict these upon others, and see their affects on those certain others." Draco frowned; this wasn't something he wished to learn. He knew better than to try and defy his father's wishes though. It would only result in more pain.  
  
Draco followed his father toward the dungeons. He knew Evelyn was trailing behind, no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation. He smirked; bloody girl was showing to be more like a Slytherin every day. Always sneaking around, making sure Draco was okay.  
  
Lucius opened a large steel door, and stepped inside. Draco followed, and what he saw made his heart jump into his throat. At the very end of the dungeon was a young boy, younger than Draco, with chains around his wrists. He was lying on the floor, his arms and legs spread out on the cold stone floor. "Father?" Draco whispered, his voice hoarse. Surely his father did not mean to hurt this boy?  
  
Lucius placed a gloved hand upon Draco's left shoulder, and said, "Today, you will be learning about torturing curses." Pointing his wand the boy, he yelled, "Wake up you pathetic muggle!" The boy jumped, and looked up. His cheeks were stained with dry tear tracks, and his body was dirty and grubby with dirt. He stood up, "Please sir I beg you! Let me free!" Lucius sneered, and yelled, "Silencio!" the boys babbling became silent, although his mouth still moved with undecipherable words.  
  
"Sliterio." Said Lucius. Streams of red lights shot out from his wand, and hit the boy, slicing his skin. Silent screams erupted from the boys mouth as blood dripped down the side of his face. Draco stood and watched the crimson blood drip from the boy's wounds in horror.  
  
"See how pathetic he is, crying over a few measly cuts. Honestly, the fun hasn't even begun yet. Watch, my boy, and learn." For hours, the poor boy was tortured with numeral spells cast by Lucius. Sometime during the torturing, Lucius took off the silencing spell, and the boy's screams echoed throughout the entire dungeon.  
  
During this time, Draco could only stare in digust, and horror at the sight before him. How anybody could get any sort of . . . entertainment from this was too evil for him to comprehend. How could his father do such a thing to somebody so young?  
  
The young boy looked up at Draco, his deep brown eyes sad, and dead. They captivated Draco; he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had to do something to save the boy, anything. When his father cast Cruciatus on the boy again, Draco covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the screams, and fell to his knees, "Stop it stop it stop it already!" he howled, his eyes clenched shut. "Please, if you're going to kill him, kill him already! Don't make him suffer any longer!" Lucius frowned, and shoved Draco to the ground with the sole of his foot.  
  
Reaching down towards Draco, Lucius grabbed a handful of Draco's hair, and pulled him upward. "Do you mean to tell me that you actually pity this pathetic creature? This creature we call a muggle whom is lower than you? Pity is an emotion, and emotions make you weak. I will not have a weak son! If you want him dead, kill him yourself!" Lucius threw Draco towards the ground again, and folded his arms, waiting. Draco sniffed, and wiped stray tears off his cheek. He pushed himself up from the ground, his legs shaking in fear. He walked towards the boy, slowly but carefully, and knelt down before him. The smell of rotting flesh and wet blood filled his nostrils, and Draco gagged. He clamped a hand over his mouth and willed himself to not throw up.  
  
The boy sensed someone near him, so he slowly lifted up his head, wincing at the sharp stabs of pain that ran throughout his body. He looked up into soft silver eyes, full of pain, and another emotion . . . bravery. He did not fear death. Draco closed his eyes, and withdrew his wand. Holding it in front of the boy's forehead, he closed his eyes, and tried to say, "Avada Kadavra." All that came out of his mouth was silence. Come on! He thought to himself if you cannot do this for yourself or father, do it for him! Draco opened his eyes, and choked back a sob. It was no use, he could not release the boy from the pain and misery he felt.  
  
"No," he moaned, clutching his head with his hands, "I can't. I just cant."  
  
The boy whimpered, and set his head down on the cold, cobblestone floor.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, and said, "For Merlin's sake!" He strode over, kicked Draco out of the way, and grasped the boy's head. Draco hit the ground, but recovered quickly. He sat up, and stared at his father in horror, "Father what-" Lucius, with a swift jerk of his hands, broke the boys neck, killing him. Draco saw red, and threw up.  
  
Lucius looked down in disgust at his sniveling son, and spat, "Get up you pathetic fool. Be grateful I do not do more to you. He deserved to die, he was nothing more than a muggle." Lucius left Draco in a huddled mess, and closed the giant metal door that opened to that specific room. He did not notice Evelyn huddled in the shadows, staring at the door, and Lucius, in horrified fascination. Once Evelyn could not hear her father's footsteps, she crawled over to the door, and heaved it open enough so she could squeeze through.  
  
"Draco?" she called hesitantly. "Draco!" she cried once she spotted her brother. He hand not moved from his fetal position, and was shaking with dry sobs. "Oh Draco what did he do to you?" wondered Evelyn out loud. She crawled towards him, sliding through the blood. Her hands became soaked in the grimy blood, but she ignored it. All that mattered was if Draco as okay. She reached out a hand, and touched his cheek, smearing blood. "Draco," she moaned, "Please, please get up, don't die, please. Tell me you're okay." Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at his sister. "Evie?" he croaked. She nodded vigorously, "It's me, Draco, don't worry, it'll be alright now. What happened to you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not me, him." He pointed to the dead corpse. Evie looked to where he was pointing, and recoiled in horror. She screamed, and noticed the blood on the floor, Draco, and herself. "Good lord," she said, "What did he do?" She whimpered, and covered her face with her bloody hands. Gathering Draco in her arms, she whispered to him, "Don't worry Draco, I'll protect you from him. I promise you that."  
  
"Evie . . ." Draco paused, "What is it Dragon?" Asked Evie.  
  
"I don't want to be like him...He-he is a terrible person. If-" He stopped, unsure of how to carry on.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Evie, motioning for him to continue.  
  
"If I turn out like father in any way, I want you to kill me. I don't want to be like him. I don't think I could stand it. I would rather die a thousand deaths, or suffer a hundred Cruciatus' than turn into another Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Evie leaned against her brother's golden locks, and exhaled, "Oh Draco, don't say things like that. You mustn't forget that you are your own person, and nobody can change you. You will never be Lucius Malfoy, because you're not him. You're Draco Malfoy, my brother. Never forget that. If you remember who you are, then you will never become another." She trailed off. She honestly didn't know if what she was saying at all was helping. She felt like a moron, babbling about. She wished she was stronger, so she could help her brother.  
  
Draco sighed, and leaned into her arms, "I don't deserve a sister like you. You're too good for me."  
  
Evie blinked, "don't you ever say that!" she cried, realizing what he said. She cupped his head, and looked into his eyes, "Why would you say such a thing?"  
  
He looked away, at the dead body, "I'm a coward. I could have helped him, I should have! He didn't deserve to die. I should have stopped father."  
  
"No, no dragon, no. Don't say that, don't ever say that." Evie kissed his forehead, "You couldn't have done anything even if you tried. Father would have turned on you too." She stopped, wondering how she should continue. "I think that if you did try and stop father, he would have hurt you, and then dragged out the torturing of the boy even more. You helped him, and yourself more by staying silent. You're the bravest person I know."  
  
Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. Evie leaned her head against his, and rocked him back and forth till he fell asleep.  
  
_End of Part 1   
_  
**A/N: Wahoo! i fixed it! sniff i feel so, so happy! does a mad dance Hopefully you will like this newer version. Oh yes, about the necklaces. Perhaps you have seen the Dragon necklace before? There is a sea serpent and it is sort of, wrapped around the marble thing/jewel, and its really pretty. If you dont know what i'm talking about, make it up! Durr! Thats what your imagination is for! **

**By the way, i've just discovered this cool technique on FF.net when you upload new chapters! You can make font**...**bold**..._italicized_...or even underlined! **Rock on!**

**Chow  
  
CM**


	2. Memories Part 2

**A/N: Hooray! I've already updated this chapter! I'm having fun with this so far! I reread this chapter too, and argh, some of the parts in it made me writhe around on the ground muttering, "What was i thinking? Why why why?" and the such. No worries though, the little voices in my head have stopped screaming, and i can see color again! :D  
  
I feel like shouting out to a very certain reviewer who actually got me off my big arse and made me work on this ficcie of mine.**

**Thank you _Bran New LoveSong_!! I love you!! i really doooooo!! You've made me soo happy! You see, at first, i was really unhappy about my story, because i didn't know where it was going (in a way) and i wasn't sure if i wanted to continue it. But then you reviewed, and you made me soooo happy!! So now i will continue to update this ficlet of mine, for you and any other readers i might possible, sorta, kinda, maybe just a little might have...??? I love you all!!**

**Okerdokers, here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy! :D does a mad dance**

The Dragon, The Rose and The Lion Chapter 2, Memories Part 2   
  
Evelyn Malfoy sat atop a large tree branch, and watched the sunset. A cool breeze fluttered through her hair. She sighed, and leaned against the giant tree. Everything was so calm, so peaceful, but her mind was a mass of troubled confusion. It had been two years since than last incident with the boy in the dungeon. Evelyn didn't think Draco ever did fully recover from the sight. She knew that she, herself, probably would be traumatized for life after seeing a sight like that. For countless nights, Evelyn had slept beside Draco, in hopes he would fall into a dreamless sleep. More than once he had woken up screaming. That wasn't what terrified her so much though, it was the fact that he didn't cry. He had began to supress his emotions, and become like stone.  
  
A loud crack, and a curse made her start. She looked around, and then down, "Dragon? What are you doing here?" she called down to Draco, who was attempting to get to the same branch she was at. Draco looked up at her, his blond hair rumpled, and messy. He frowned and yelled up at her, "Why did you have to climb up so bloody high?" Evelyn laughed, and said, "Its more peaceful up here. Come on, I'll pull you up if you need me to." She reached down as far as she could go, and held out her hand.  
  
Draco scowled, and said, "If you can do it, so can I!" to prove that his statement was true, he pushed himself up from each branch and made it to the branch where his sister was sitting. "Scoot over Rose." He said, and she complied. She helped him climb up, and he sat down next to her. For a while they both looked at the sun set in the horizon.  
  
Finally, Evelyn couldn't take the silence anymore, and she said, "You're going to start Hogwarts in two years. I wish I could join you."  
  
Draco nodded, and looked at her, "I wish you could too Rose, I really do. Father, of course, is a slimy bastard, and wont let you go. Beauxatons is nothing compared to Hogwarts."  
  
Evelyn shrugged, and smiled softly, "You'll have to tell me all about Hogwarts so i can imagine living there." Draco nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You remember when I first came up with your nickname, Evie?" Evelyn looked at Draco, and nodded, "What does it mean, anyways?" Ever sine they were six, they have called each other by their special nicknames. For Draco, it was Dragon, and Evelyn, Rose. Draco chuckled, and said, "You're beautiful on the outside, but like a rose, you have those nasty thorns sticking out of you. You've always looked fragile, and weak-no offense." he cut in when Evie glared at him, "But you are tougher than dragon hide. I owe you for all that you've done. Plus, you're really beautiful." Evelyn tinted pink, and smiled broadly at her brother. "Ever the charmer, Dragon." She said, pushing his shoulder slightly.  
  
Draco grinned at her, and looked once more at the sunset. The sun was almost below the horizon, and the sky was already turning a dark blue. Evelyn blinked, and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. She felt as if she could sit there atop that tree branch with Draco forever. She opened her eyes and frowned. There was that nagging feeling. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and Evelyn wrapped her arms around her tightly. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen." Evelyn said.  
  
Draco looked at her; an eyebrow raised, and said, "What did you see?"   
  
She shrugged, "I haven't seen anything, its more like a feeling. Each day, the feeling grows stronger. " She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. She cupped her hands in her lap, and twiddled her thumbs. Draco frowned, and took her hand in his, "Whatever it is, Rose, I'm sure we'll be able to fight it. Nothing will separate us."  
  
Evelyn looked at her brother, and with eyes full of pain, whispered, "How can you be so sure, Dragon?" Draco didn't know how to answer. In truth, he wasn't sure at all. He wasn't a seer; he didn't know what the future held for them. He leaned in, and rested his head on her shoulder, "I know, twin rose, because I believe in us. If we stick together, I'm sure we can defeat anything that comes our way." Evelyn smiled softly, and rested her head upon his. "Ever the optimistic, twin dragon." She murmured into his hair.  
  
Many minutes passed before Draco lifted his head from his sister's shoulder and said, "The sun has set, and it's barely visible anymore. We should definitely head back now." He paused, "Wouldn't want father to worry, would we?" he said bitterly. Evelyn nodded, and she waited for Draco to climb down to the branch below. Once they reached the ground, they walked back to the mansion, hand in hand.

* * *

Three Days Later (Warning: Lucius is a right bastard in this chapter! Lost of angst, and the such)

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked down the long stone hallway, his snake-headed cane in hand. Many thoughts ran through his mind, one thought in particular crossing many times. The fact that Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy treasures, was not at all what Lucius had expected him to be. 'Too many weaknesses." Lucius thought to himself, shaking his head. 'That damn sister will be the death of him. She has a negative influence on him.'  
  
There was only one solution.  
  
There would have to be a death in the family, accidental or not.  
  
As far as Lucius was concerned, the girl was nothing of value to anybody, with the exception of Draco. "In due time, though, he will thank me for be ridding the family of that nuisance. He's to blind to see the affect she has on him." He told himself  
  
Turning to the right, he headed over to Evelyn's room. He wanted to do this as discreetly as possible. It would be a lot more difficult if the boy were in her room along with her. Narcissa wouldn't be too happy, either, but with a little . . . convincing . . . on Lucuis's part, she would have to see things from the same point of view as himself.  
  
He paused at Evelyn's room, and placed his ear against the door. He heard two voices, Evelyn and Draco's. He silently groaned, and placed a hand to his forehead. Perhaps he did not need to kill the girl, merely send her away? The possibilities were endless. He would have to figure that out when he entered the room.  
  
Lucius entered the room, and the loud laughter abruptly stopped. Draco and Evelyn got up from their sitting places, and looked at their father silently. Lucius looked at Evelyn, and his eyes narrowed. He pointed his cane at her, and said, "You."  
  
Evelyn started, and said, "Yes father?"  
  
"As much as I hate to do this, dearest daughter of mine," that earned a muffled snort from Draco. Lucius glared at him, and Draco looked down at the ground in shame. "You have caused to much trouble to this family for me to accept."  
  
Evelyn blanched, and said, "F-father, what do you mean?" She knew that she wasn't exactly the picture perfect example of a Malfoy lady, but that wasn't really an excuse to accuse her of being nothing but trouble.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this, Evelyn, you are a pest. And the only way to get rid of pests is to, well, exterminate them." He strode over, and pointed his wand in the middle of her forehead, "Avada-" "Father, NO!" Draco cried as he jumped in front of Evelyn.  
  
Lucius scowled and spat, "What do you think you are doing Draco?"  
  
Draco gulped, and said, "I-I won't let you hurt Evelyn! You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Don't be a fool, Draconis. Get out of my way before I make you." He threatened. Draco shook his head, and said weakly, "Please, father, don't kill her."  
  
Behind Draco was Evelyn. Her face was white as a sheet, and she was shaking. She didn't think anything like this could happen to her. She gripped Draco's shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "Draco, don't be stupid, what if he kills you? If he kills you, then everything you will have done would have been in vain! Please, stop it!"  
  
Draco shook his head, "I refuse to move!" "Dragon . . ." Evelyn moaned, "Please don't!" She placed her head on her brother's back, and whispered over and over, "Don't do this, please don't do this."  
  
Draco's mind was reeling frantically. He knew his father would most likely kill Evelyn if he had the chance, but since Draco was the only heir to the Malfoy Estate, he couldn't die. Lucius was tired of waiting. He reached out and shoved Draco onto the ground, "Out of my way boy!"  
  
"Wait!" Draco cried. "Don't kill her, please! If you must do something, send her away!" Lucius paused, and Evelyn cried out, "Don't be stupid Draco! Please stop!" Draco shook his head vigorously, and said, "If you let her live, and send her away, instead, to a safe place, I promise to . . . to . . . to live my life as a follower of the dark arts! I will learn all there is to know, and if the, the dark lord should ever arise once again, I will follow him." Draco shut his mouth, and waited.  
  
Lucius looked at Draco, and after a few minutes, put away his wand. "Alright, you will follow me, and the Dark Lord, and engulf yourself in the dark arts. You will never see Evelyn again, and she'll never see you again. Be grateful I am in such a compromising mood. You have ten minutes." He turned, and walked out the door.  
  
Evelyn cried out, "Draco!" and ran to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. "Draco, why did you do that? You idiot." She moaned, her cheeks wet with tears. "You shouldn't have done that! You should have let him kill me!" Draco hugged her tighter, and said, "Never. I will never regret this day, because I managed to save your life. You will go on living without me, and you will become happy. You'll live a normal life, a happy life. Don't worry about me, as long as your safe, I'll be all right. I promise."  
  
Evelyn sniffed and asked, "Where will I go?"  
  
"To our mother's cousins house. They will welcome you with open arms. You'll be safe from our fathers clutches."  
  
"I dont want to leave you. You are the light in my life. I couldn't bear to abandon you." 

"You have to."

"The promise me you'll live, and let me come back to rescue you. Never be like Lucius, never take the dark mark if the time arises."  
Draco smiled sadly, and kissed Evelyn's forehead. "But of course, dearest twin Rose, of course. God, why must Father do this to us?" He squeezed her hands, "You must pack immediately. You haven't a moment to waste."  
  
Evelyn frantically packed as much as she could find. She dragged out her trunk, and stopped in front of Draco. "This is happening so fast, i can barely think straight. Why would Lucius do something as horrible as this?"

Draco rubbed his chin, "Perhaps he thought of you as a squib? He always did call you the mudblood of the family." Evie laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"I held back becaue of you brother dearest," She paused, then unlocked her necklace, "I want you to keep my necklace. That way, you will always remember me. It will protect you, since the marble is my blood."

Draco unclasped his necklace. "Take mine as well." They switched necklaces, putting them on.

Evelyn nodded, her eyes filling with tears. They headed to the fireplace, where their father was waiting impatiently. Draco pulled Evelyn into a hug, and whispered, "I love you so much, sweet sister of mine. I will find you one day. The place where you'll stay is called Le Jardin. Go, now!"  
  
"I love you too Dragon. Be safe, and wait for me."  
  
Evelyn took a handful of floo powder, and with eyes full of tears, turned to the fireplace, and yelled, "Le Jardin!" Green flames spurted from the fireplace, and taking a step, Evelyn disappeared.  
  
Draco fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He felt like he was being torn apart. Like a huge chunk of his heart was stolen from him, and he couldn't get it back. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions, all jumpled up in one confusing heap. Lucius entered the room, and sneered at Draco, and said, "Get up. Tears will get you nowhere. Tears only make you weak. You and I have a lot of work to be getting to, Draconis, my son."  
  
Draco looked at his father, his face already beginning to mask his horror, 'Dear Merlin, Twin Rose, what have I done?' Draco knew that this was just the beginning of his journey through hell.  
  
_End of Chapter 1 Part 2_  
  
**A/N: What did you think? Now do not forget that that since the memories are finished, the story will start at the beginning of summer (after the fifth book) **

**I hope you enjoy the changes i made. I'm not sure if it really made all that much of a difference, but i can rest now (okay, not really. I still have anothe chapter to go) damn.**

**Keeping it not-so-real,**

**Virgin Sacrifice**


	3. Dragon Descending

**A/N: Here is the re-edited version of chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to make my chapters as long as possible, but still have stuff to write about, you know?**

**A shoutout to Slashwhores: Thank you mucho for notifiying me that this chapter had incorrect information. I made sure to correct that little necklace bit. I'm glad you like my story!**

**Another note: Fourth chapter is up and coming! I had started it months ago, actually, but i never had the chance to work on it. I think i have an idea of where i want it to go though, so no worries! Ah yes, another thing, Sirius is NOT NOT NOT dead! I am in denial, and drowning. --; **

******Wahoo i have eight reviews already! i'm sooo happy!! weeeeeeeeee! I have zero confidence in my writing skills concering fanfiction. Personally, i think there are many authors out there that can write ten times better than me, and come up with even cooler plot lines, so since you people are reviewing my story, i feel much better about it! :D Thankie you all!**

**Okay on wit da chappie! i've tortured you all too much with my bullshit ramblings and the like. (pardon mah french) hee**  
  
_The Dragon, The Rose, and the Lion Chapter 3: Dragon Descending_  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He sat up, his face wet with sweat. He panted heavily, and he clutched a hand over his heart.  
  
It was that same bloody dream again. That dream about . . . Evie, and the day she left. That day that Draco sold his soul to the devil known as Lucius Malfoy. Draco rubbed his forehead; sweat dripping off his hands in beads.  
  
He groaned, and fell back onto his bed. It had been six years since he'd last seen Evelyn, since he sent her away. He still had her rose necklace. He reached under his pajama shirt, and brought it out into the open. He never took it off, even in the shower. It was a symbol of their unity, their remembrance of each other. Many times, though, he had to hide it underneath his clothing so his father or friends would not see it.  
  
Draco scowled, and threw off the covers. He just got home two days ago. Events that happened on the Hogwarts Express trailed through his mind. Draco flushed with fury. How dare Potter and his pathetic friends make a fool out of me! He thought to himself. Getting up from his bed, he dragged his feet to his bathroom. He really needed a shower.  
  
Draco turned on the hot water, and waited for it to steam up before stripping and stepping into the hot water. He sighed, and began to wash himself.  
  
Soon his mind trailed to other events. Lucius was sent to Azkaban, thanks to Potter. Draco supposed he ought to be a bit grateful towards Potter, seeing as how his life will be much nicer without his dearest 'Daddy' around.  
  
Draco frowned. There was a problem with that. Even though Lucius wanted Draco to become a death eater, he wanted to at least wait until Draco graduated from Hogwarts. With Lucius not here, Voldemort would no doubt try and "convince" Draco to join his band of Death Eaters. Bad news for Draco.  
  
He shivered, even though the water was hot. Voldemort and his father, Lucius, seem to have a more close relationship than Voldemort has with the other death eaters. It's disgusting, really.  
  
"Damnit, there's a bloody death eater meeting today." Muttered Draco angrily. He hated attending them, but what could he do? He had to do what his father said or his sister would die. Lucius didn't know the exact location of where Evelyn was staying, but if he used his necklace and placed a tracing spell upon it, then he could find her quite easily.  
  
Draco turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and walked into his room. He hated walking on the cold ground. The house always had a chilled air to it, even in the hottest of summer days.  
  
Draco quickly dried off, and got dressed in simple black robes. He had to admit, he did look good in black. After he was dressed, he strode out of his room, and headed towards his mother's room.  
  
Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, and he heard his mother call out, "Come in!" He opened the door, and looked at his mother. Contrary to public belief, his mother was really quite the sweetheart. She was too gentle and kind to be mean. She was known to be quite the actress at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mother." He said, the ends of his mouth quirking up. "Draco, come over here and sit next to me." His mother said, patting the couch. He walked over, and plopped down. He leaned over, and placed his head upon her lap. Besides Evie, their mother was the only person who had that calming affect on Draco.  
  
Narcissa sighed, and massaged Draco's head, "You have another meeting today, don't you?" she murmured. Draco frowned; it was a tough subject for both of them. As much as Draco hated to admit it, Lucius did have a terrible affect on him, and so did the death eater meetings. "Yes, I do. Merlin, mother, I detest them."  
  
"I know, my son, I know, but you must do what you can to survive."  
  
Draco sat up, "Even if it means becoming a bloody death eater?" he shouted, running a hand through his messy hair.   
  
Narcissa glared at him, "Don't swear. It doesn't become you. And no, I don't mean become a death eater. Just . . . humor Voldemort and your father."  
  
Draco snorted, and shook his head. "Do you really think that Voldemort will try and break father out?"  
  
Narcissa chuckled harshly, "Of course. Voldemort will not allow his only lover to be stuck in Azkaban." Narcissa knew about Voldemort and Lucius's affair for quite a while now. Draco took his mother's hand in his own, "I'm sorry mum."  
  
"Don't be, its not like you are the one who's screwing Voldemort."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Screwing, eh mum? What was that you said to me about swearing or use of vulgar language?" Narcissa tinted pink, and huffed. Draco exhaled deeply, and said, "Mum, I've got to go to the meeting now. I love you." He kissed his mother on her cheek, and walked out the door. Narcissa smiled softly, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco, you have to go through all this. I wish I could take away your pain, but I cannot. I'm so sorry."  
  
Draco, of course, did not hear any of what his mother said. He was most nervous about attending the meeting. He walked to the fireplace, and gathered some floo powder. He yelled out the secret lair name (i cant tell you what it is, though, because its a secret. Durrh!), and stepped into the raging green fire.  
  
No matter how many times Draco has traveled by floo powder, he is still quite clumsy when stepping out of the fire. He stumbled, and almost tripped, but managed to keep his balance.  
  
Draco looked around before putting up his hood. He wasn't allowed to wear a mask yet, thank Merlin. He had to be a deatheater first, which he was most definintely NOT. Draco walked into the room where Voldemort's throne was, and stood near the entrance. He hated looking at that disgusting creature, so he tried not to as much as possible.  
  
He did not walk up to Voldemort's hems, like every other death eater in the room did, and kiss them. He merely sneered at the sight. He refused to bow down to anybody but, well, nobody. He could blame that on his father. Ever since he was young, his father had instilled the 'Malfoy Pride' in both him and his sister. It was a powerful, yet dangerous master.  
  
Voldemort looked up, and noticed a cloaked figure in the very back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed, and he saw that it was the young Malfoy who dared not bow.  
  
He saw that the young Malfoy looked up, and their eyes connected. Voldemort saw a flicker of fear flash in those eyes before going blank again. Those beautiful, silver eyes, just like Lucius's. He smirked, soon, very soon, he told himself.  
  
Draco frowned. He felt somebody's eyes on him. He slowly looked up, and connected eyes with Voldemort himself. He found himself staring into his eyes. He had red eyes, and they were clouded with . . . something . . . lust. Draco shivered, and felt a spark of fear in the back of his mind. He willed his mind to be void of emtion, and instead dropped his gaze, and simply looked at the ground instead.  
  
Voldemort would let him not bowing slide, for now, at least. He had to discuss important matters with the young Malfoy anyways. He would do so after the meeting.  
  
The meeting droned on. Draco grew quite bored. He didn't really care about the conversation, since it had nothing to do with him.

"Master, forgive me! It was that Potter boy!" Screaming a familiar voice.

Draco's head perked up, and he saw a woman with black hair kneeling in front of Voldemort, weeping and screaming. He thought she looked familiar, but who...then it hit him. Bellatrix Lestrange, his mother's mental sister. Draco observed as Voldemort hit Bellatrix with cruciatus. That made him raise an eyebrow curiously. What could she have possibly done to feel the painful wrath of her master? As far as he knew, Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus were high on Voldemorts list. Draco overhead something about a lost prophecy and Potter ruining all their plans.

Voldemort switched subjects after releasing his anger unto his pitiful slaves. Now they were making plans about how to get Lucius out of Azkaban.  
  
Draco sneered, Of course, he thought bitterly to himself; Voldemort will want his fuck buddy back in his bed soon as possible. He listened carefully for a little while, but since he was so far back, he could not hear much. Voldemort was more angry than usual tonight, and would continually throw out curses at anybody who even dared breath wrong in his presence.  
  
Finally, the meeting was over. Draco turned to leave when he heard Voldemort's voice call out, "Stay behind, Young Mr. Malfoy. We have business to discuss."  
  
Draco frowned, but nodded, and stepped to the side to let the others pass him. Business? What kind of business did they have to discuss? Draco reached out a hand to close the doors, but they closed automatically. Draco jumped back a little at the loud, unexpected bang they made.  
  
"Come to me, Draco." Said Voldemort. Nagini was on the ground beside him, her tongue flickering in and out of her mouth.  
  
Draco walked hesitantly towards Voldemort, and said, "Yes, my lord?"  
  
Voldemort waved him over and said, "Come closer to me, and take off your hood."  
  
Draco did as he said, a little bit unnerved. He stood there uncomfortable as Voldemort's eyes slowly inspected him. "You do know, Draco, that when you are eighteen you will be initiated into my band of Death Eaters. Have you ever considered joining earlier?"  
  
Draco gulped, he was afraid of this; that Voldemort would try and force Draco to join earlier than planned. Honestly, Draco didn't want to join at all, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Draco shifted his feet, and said, "Well, my lord, of course I wish to join, but I, um, don't believe . . . that it is, erm, wise! Yes, wise for me to join while I'm still at Hogwarts. Dumbledore might become suspicious."  
  
Voldemort considered this carefully. He nodded, and said, "Yes, you are correct. It would not be wise. You are very smart, Dragon."  
  
Draco struggled to supress the frown that wanted to creep onto his face. He took a silent deep breath, and made his mind blank as paper, "Thank you, my lord."  
  
Voldemort's eyes shifted over Draco, and he said in a hushed voice, "You look so much like Lucius, the resemblance is almost uncanny." He stood up, and walked the short distance to Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes widened when Voldemort stopped in front of him. He was taller than he had expected. A lot taller than Draco. Draco was rather short for his age, being only five foot six and a half, but still, Voldemort towered over him! He had to have been over six feet. Draco looked up at him, deliberately not making eye contact. He didn't think he could stand looking into those lusty red eyes.  
  
Voldemort lifted his hand, and cupped Draco's cheek in his hand. Draco was stunned; he couldn't move a muscle. What is he doing? Thought Draco frantically. Is he- is he trying to hit on me?? The thought bewildered and terrified him.  
  
Voldemort brought up his other hand, and ran it down the side of Draco's face, "Yesss," he said, "so much like Lucius. You both have the same stance, the same face, the same eyes, same hair." He leaned in, and put his mouth next to Draco's ear. He inhaled deeply, "You even smell the same as Lucius."  
  
Draco felt sick to his stomach. He badly wanted to run out of there and throw up. He dare's to compare me to my father! Good lord! He's smelling me! Bloody hell, why must i be such a coward? I should stop him! But he might kill me if i do! Gods... Draco closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.  
  
"You know, Dragon, I could give you everything you desire, if you join me. Power, riches, even love." Whispered Voldemort. Draco's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't like the sound of that one bit.  
  
Voldemort could sense Draco's fear rolling off him in waves, although his face showed nothing. He smirked, and slowly brought his head away so that it was right in front of Draco's. "Think about it." He said lustily, his hot breath hitting Draco's face, sending shivers down Draco's spine. He released Draco slowly, watching his reaction.  
  
Draco stumbled back, his mind briming with relief for being let go. He paused, and then turned around. He would have run right then and there, but he couldn't let Voldemort know he was afraid.  
  
Draco opened the doors, and exited the room. He walked for about a minute before breaking into a sprint towards the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" and stepped into the green flames.  
  
He flew out of the flames, and fell to the ground. For the longest time, he just lay there, breathing heavily. Never before had he been in a situation where he was completely powerless. It scared him. He scolded himself for being afraid. True Malfoy's feared nothing, his father always told him.  
  
Draco got up, and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He straightened up his robes, and put on a stone face. Nobody would have to suspect a thing. Besides, he was not weak, he could handle this all on his own . . . or at least he hoped he could.

* * *

_(Just a note, all the French is from a translator. Sorry to anybody who speaks French if anything is incorrect. What can I say, yo hablo espanol en mi escuela! I'll have translations next to the French in parenthesis though, so no worries!)_  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in France, a beautiful girl with hair so blond it looked white was sitting at her desk, staring out her bedroom window. Her eyes sparkled silver, and her mouth had on a playful quirk. She groaned, got up from her desk, and threw herself upon her bed.  
  
She sighed, and inhaled the scent of musty quilts. Today was a sort of interesting day for her. Today was the day after her school got out, and yet, today was the day she was separated from the only person she truly cared about.  
  
She propped herself up onto her elbows, and reached inside her shirt, grabbing her blood marble necklace. She had given her brother her own blood necklace six years ago on this very day. She hoped he still had hers.  
  
"Evelyn!" a French accented voice cried from downstairs, "Heure pour le dîner!" (_Time for dinner!_) Evelyn jumped off her bed, calling, "Oui, ayez lieu vers le bas dans une minute!" (_Yes, be down in a minute!_) She quickly stuffed her necklace under her shirt, and ran downstairs.  
  
All during dinner, her mind traveled back to that same day six years ago when she was separated from Dragon. It was such a terrible day, especially for her. She had no time to react. The thought of her own father attempting to kill her brought tears to her eyes every time she thought about it.  
  
She never even got to say a proper goodbye to her Dragon. He sent her off to live with their mother's cousins in France. That's why they all are speaking French. Plus, Dragon and her had to learn French at really young ages. She was no doubt fluent enough to get by.  
  
She ate her dinner quickly, and excused herself from the table. Evelyn was planning on getting together with some of her schoolmates the day after tomorrow. Ever since she had arrived, Evelyn had tried to live a normal life, well, as normal as a witch could live a life. She ran upstairs, and began to write a letter to her friend, Helena. Helena was like her own psychiatrist, because she was very wise for her years. Evelyn always talked to Helena about her problems, and her feelings, and visions.  
  
Helena 

Que faites-vous la coupure finie d'été ? Si vous allez n'importe où, obtenez-moi quelque chose ! J'ai voulu vous parler au sujet de quelque chose. Récemment, i've ayant des rêves étranges au sujet de quelqu'un. Je pense que ce pourrait être Draco, puisqu'il ressemble tellement à moi. I haven't vu lui en années, mais moi s'ennuient toujours de lui. Honnêtement, i'm que un peu a effrayé pour lui. Je me sens comme si quelque chose de mauvais va se produire, mais je ne sais pas ce qui. I'm à une perte de ce qui à faire. Ayez toutes les suggestions ? Laisse l'espoir que quelque voir d'i'm ne vienne pas pour passer. I've a dû disparaître. Aimez-vous des sorts

Evelyn  
  
(_Translation: Helena - What are you doing over summer break? If you go anywhere, get me something! I wanted to talk to you about something. Lately, i've been having strange dreams about somebody. I think it might be Draco, since he looks so much like me. I haven't seen him in years, but i still miss him. Honestly, i'm a bit scared for him. I feel as though something bad is going to happen, but i dont know what. I'm at a loss of what to do. Have any suggestions? Lets hope that whatever i'm seeing will not come to pass. I've got to go. Love you lots_)  
  
Evelyn sent off the letter with her owl, Dragon. She then curled up with one of her favorite school books which was, surprisingly enough, a defense against the arts book. Don't get her wrong, she loved Potions too, but there was just something about Defense against the dark arts that got her blood running.  
  
Before she knew it, it was past eleven o'clock. Her mouth dropped open, and she wondered how the time had passed by so quickly.  
  
She quickly got undressed, and into her silk pajamas. She clambered into bed, and yelled, "Bonne Nuit!!" (_Good night_)  
  
That night, though, she had a strange dream. In her dream, there was a large roaring fire. The fire and smoke blinded her. She couldn't find a way out. She saw in the middle of the fire, though, a young man with blond hair and silver eyes. He was on a bed, his wrists and ankles in chains.She blushed when she saw that he was stark naked. A large snake had encircled him, covering his groin. When she walked forward, the snake hissed, and bit into his neck. The young man whimpered, crying out softly. He slowly opened his eyes, and she gasped. They were crimson red. The snake finally released his neck, and red blood trailed down his chest in two lines. He started to fall to the ground, the bed disappearing along with the snake.. Evelyn screamed, and fell to her knees in front of him to catch him. He fell into her arms, and turned into nothing more than dust. She stared in horror at the dust covering her when cruel laughter surrounded her, and hissed, "You are too late, Evelyn Malfoy, he is already mine." She covered her ears, and screamed.  
  
Gasping, Evelyn woke up in a start. She breathed in and out of her mouth heavily. That dream had felt so real. It terrified her.  
  
She whimpered, and placed a hand over her eyes. Could that young man possibly have been her dearest Dragon? She didn't know what he looked like. She only had pictures of him from six years ago. Wait a minute, She thought, her eyes wide. The snake called him Dragon. Draco in latin means Dragon! Oh god, I hope it wasn't! I hope Its some terrible coincidence!

Evelyn bit her bottom lip, and wrapped her arms around her torso. She hadn't seen Dragon in six years, and yet, she could still feel his arms around her, holding her closely, comforting her. She sniffed, and a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Dragon, even after all these years, I still miss you. When will I see you again? I pray that time will come soon!" she whispered in a hushed voice.  
  
She lay back down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep did eventually come to her, thankfully dreamless. The dream, however, was not forgotten.  
  
_End of Chapter 3_

****

**A/N: Okay! This chapter is finally redone! I hope you enjoy reading the minimal changes i made. Please comment, and tell me if i make any stupid gramatical or spelling mistakes. I am open to comments and criticism. If you feel the need to flame me, please do! Nothing makes me happier than reading your flames and laughing my ass off at the sheer stupidity of them! :D heh heh****  
  
I'll try and finish the next chapter soon as possible. I'm not really supposed to be on the computer at the moment, but i dont really care. Hopefully i wont get caught! Can't write if i'm grounded, right?  
  
Keeping it not-so-real**

**Virgin Sacrifice**


	4. Harry

**Okay, here it is! The long awaited fourth chapter! ooooooh see how it shines! This chapter is all about Harry, Harry and lemme see, oh yes, Harry! **

**This chappie will be a bit short though, since i'm low on ideas for Harry at the moment. I might add more after I post this chappie though :D **

**shoutout to kt: thanks for the review! messoooo happy you like it so much!! **

**Gawd, i'm going to have fun with this. I barely know where to begin! Oh that reminds me, i'm thinking about changing the name of the story to something else, something shorter but to the point. I have no clue what to rename it though, so if you have suggestions i'm all ears!**

_The Dragon, The Rose and the Phoenix_  
  
_Chapter 4: Harry_

Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling from his bed. Not only was he stuck at the Dursley's for probably the entire summer, he was really, really bored. The Dursley's were all terrified of him now, ever since last year's confrontation with the order. Instead of bossing him around, forcing him to do chores, they now treated him with cold indifference; they acted like he didn't even exist.  
  
Harry didn't think he could stand staying here much longer. He didn't even have Dudley to torment. Dudley took to hanging out with his friends during the day, and staying out long hours during the night. Harry sent out letters to Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore begging each of them for some refuge from the hellhole he was stuck at. So far, no answer from anybody.  
  
He groaned, and sat up onto his bed. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, a habit he unconciously picked up from his father and fixed his round glasses.  
  
A sudden knocking at his window made him jump. He looked over, and saw his white snow owl tapping at his window. He grinned, and jumped up. Hedwig flew in through the open window, and dropped Harry's letters onto his bed before perching upon her cage.  
  
Harry rushed to the letters, and grabbed the first one. It was a letter from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry, it said  
  
(Ron) Got your letter mate, hope you're holding up. I talked to mum about you staying at the Burrow, but she said there were other plans? Don't have a clue what she's talking about. She wouldn't say anything else, though.  
  
Have you gotten a reply back from Snuffles about you shacking up at his lot? Apparently Lupin is staying there with him. Hermione is also here with me at the Burrow. She wants to write now. See you soon mate, I hope.  
  
(Hermione) Hello Harry! Hope you're well. Is your scar hurting you at all? I should hope not. Have you started your summer studies yet? I've already finished, I do hope I took enough notes. Mrs. Weasley said that we might go stay with Snuffles and Remus soon. I do hope you will be able to join us! Honestly, they refuse to say anything about what will go on this summer. If you need anything at all, owl us, and we'll send you whatever you need.  
  
See you soon (we hope)  
  
Love Ron and Hermione  
  
Harry snorted when he read over hermione's part of the letter. She was still the same Hermione Granger as always. It was barely a week since summer vacation had begun, and already she was ahead. Harry raised an eyebrow when he reread Rons part. Other plans? What was that supposed to mean? Well, he thought to himself, at least i'm not the only one oblivious to whats going on.

Harry threw the letter onto his desk. He cupped his hands onto the back of his head, and walked out of his small room. He walked into the kitchen, and got himself a glass of water. A loud crack made him jump, and drop the glass. The glass hit the ground and shattered, covering the floor with water, and glass shards. Luckily for Harry, he was wearing shoes.

Harry pulled out his wand, and ran into the living room. He stopped short when he saw...

"Remus? What are you doing here?" he cried, his voice laced with confusion.

Remus looked up at Harry and grinned. He still wore shabby clothing, and his eyes were sunken and baggy, but he looked happier.

He walked up to Harry and smiled at him, giving him a hug. "My apologies for startling you, Harry. Dumbledore recieved your letter, as did I and Sirius, and wanted me to check up on you."

Harry stared, "thats it? Just...check up on me?" he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, "There has to be more than that!"

Remus was loving this. He suspect Harry knew something was up, but he decided to drag it out as long as possible, something very unlike him. He slowly walked around Harry, rubbing his chin. "Well, you see Harry, we've suspected that you aren't too happy with your current situation here."

Harry snorted, "So, well, we were considereing another alternative. Of course, you probably dont want to do this, so we might as well forget about it."

Harry growled impatiently, clenching his hands into claws in front of him, "For Merlin's sake, Remus, will you just tell me if i can leave this place or not?"

Remus laughed, "How would you like to come live with Sirius and me at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry blinked, and dropped his arms. He was expecting this, but somehow it seemed to surreal. I'm leaving the Dursleys, and going to live with Snuffles and Remus echoed in his mind. Finally, a large grin broke out on his face, and he yelled, "Yes!" He jumped up and started cheering like a little kid. "i"m leaving the Dursleys forever! wahoo!"

Remus tried to calm Harry down, but to no avail. Ten minutes later, though, Harry calmed down enough to realize he still had to pack. "I still need to pack! I'll be down in a minute."

While Harry ran up the stairs, Remus wrote a short note to the Dursleys.

In his room, Harry opened his trunk and began throwing in his clothes, schoolbooks, papers...He felt estatic; no dementor could dampen his mood. Grabbing Hedwig, he dragged his trunk downstairs into the living room where Remus was. "When are we going?" Asked Harry.

Remus pulled out a watch, and handed it to Harry, "Soon, very soon. This is a portkey to Grimmauld Place. We ought to leave now. Shall we go?" Harry nodded, and they flew off to Harry's new home.

Harry and Remus landed in front of Grimmauld Place. Harry tripped over his trunk, and landed on the ground, whereas Remus touched the ground gracefully, not a hair out of place. He looked over at Harry, and sighed. Pushing himself up from the ground, Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrasment.

Walking inside, Harry heard a voice screech, "Harry!" and was immediately engulfed into a hug. Harry hugged back, saying, "Nice to see you too, Mione."

Hermione pulled away, and grinned, "Its wonderful to see you. How are you doing? Is your scar hurting you at all? Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're here!"

Harry laughed, and was about to speak when another voice interupted, "Come on Mione, there are other people who would like to see their best friend."

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and grinned, "Hey Ron." Ron and Harry gave each other a very "manly" one armed hug. "Its great seeing you, mate." said Ron.

Harry nodded, "Who else is here?" Ron scratched his head, "Apparently Snape and Dumbledore are in another room talking about something. Nobody knows what, though. Not even the extended ears work."

Harry shrugged, "Well, doesn't matter, i guess. The important thing is, i'm home!" Harry puffed out his chest, and strutted around the castle, Ron and Hermione at his sides.

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Well. Here it is. I guess. I didn't really know what to write, so I just rambled on and on. It probably makes no sense to any of you. Grr. Sorry bout that. hits head with mouse **

**I guess you could call this chapter an introduction to when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place? Anyways, i'll be working on the next chapter soon. Methinks the next chappie shall be about Dumbledore and Snape's conversation? I dunno yet! I'm working on it though! **

**Keeping it not-so-real, **

**Virgin Sacrifice**


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Hey people! Sorry i havent updated in forever! I've been having major writers block for this bloody chapter! No worries though! its finished now! Yay!**

**By the way, new name for the beautious story that is mine! Do you like it? If you happen to wonder what the heck it means, i wont tell you. I'll leave it up to your imaginations to come up with your own creative meaning (basically, i dont have a clue what the hell it means...capiche?)**

**I still cannot believe it! Fifteen reviews! I had no idea my story was so popular! To me, getting even _one_ review is awesome! I love you all!**

**Shoutouts to: Slashwhores (my biggest fan), Dragonnet, Ray, Voldie on Varsity Track, BlazingFire79564, and Ruperts-a-Honey! You guys rock my socks like no other!**

**Okay, now that that fun stuff is all finished, i'll start the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Double Imperfections_

_Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing_

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He usually wasn't in a good mood, but today seemed worse than usual. He unclenched his fist, and unwrapped the poor piece of parchment paper that felt the full brunt of his fists wrath. He held it up to his face, and again reread the letter,

_Sev,_

_I most unfortunetly got back from another meeting. I trust i have to say no more. The meeting itself went well, i suppose, minus old Moldywarts going off his rocker and hexing everybody with the cruciatus with the exception of myself. I would tell you more, except Mother has been dying to have tea with you. If you want to find out what was discussed at the meeting, then i suppose you'll have to head over. (It's not my fault. she made me do it) I assume i'll see you soon?_

_Draco_

Snape scowled, massaging his forehead with his free hand. Trust Draco to avoid the more important subject at hand. Ah, well, he was due to have tea with Narcissa sometime soon.

Voldemort often had Snape stay at Hogwarts since he was not usually required at the meetings, and the dark lords trust for his minion was waning. Snape found this little fact to be quite the nusience, so he had to rely on Draco to update him on the meetings.

Snape took out his wand, muttered "_Incendio_" and burned the paper. He tilted his hand, and watched the charred ashes fall before turning around, and leaving the room, cape billowing behind him.

He reached his fireplace, threw floo powder into the fireplace, and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" before entering, the green flames engulfing him. Stepping out of the flames with a dignified grace, he calmly brushed off his cape. It was about two in the afternoon; Narcissa would most likely be having her afternoon tea in the living room.

As Snape neared the open doors to the living room, he heard voices from within,

"...Trust you sent Severus an owl, Draco?"

"Yes mother, i did."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

a snort of laughter,

"Of course he didn't. Why else would i come to visit you?" Snape answered in a silky voice, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, Narcissa and Draco looked up at him, "Oh Severus! How nice of you to stop bye!" said Narcissa, jumping up to greet him. Snape rolled his eyes, and kissed her on the cheek. He nodded to Draco, who got up and walked over to him, smirking.

"Why, Sev, how kind of you to stop by so unexpectedly. Isn't this a wonderful surprise mother?"

Narcissa laughed, "Of course it is, of course. Now, Severus, you simply must have some tea with me."

Snape glared at them both. He hated it when they both acted so innocent. He had a sneaking suspicion he was being made fun of somewhere in their little conversation. Most likely they were making fun of his anti-social qualities.

He pushed past them, and sat down on a green velvet chair. Narcissa and Draco walked towards him, still snickering, grins on their face. Snape felt a twinge of sadness, though his face did not show it. They both looked so much happier now that Lucius was in Azkaban. Draco especially, since he usually took the full brunt of Lucius's anger and hatred. Snape jumped when he saw a cup of tea hovering in front of his nose. He grabbed it, and took a sip, ignoring the fact that the tea was scalding hot.

He knew he ought to get to business, "Draco, I assume you have much to tell me about the meeting?"

Draco stiffened in his chair, and for a minute, unknown emotions were seen fleeting across his face; Severus couldn't tell what they were since a mask of indifference was quickly molded unto Draco's face. He eyed his mother, and smiled apologetically, "Mother, would you mind...?" he trailed off when Narcissa nodded, getting up and taking her leave. She closed the doors behind her for more privacy.

Draco looked behind him, and seeing that the doors were closed, sighed. He turned to his godfather, and leaned back into his chair. "Well, Moldywart seemed really angry at everybody, for some reason. I didn't really understand much of what was being said, but it was something about a...a prophecy, i think, and of course _Potter_." he spat.

Snape frowned, remembering the events of the Department of Mysteries. **(A/N: i can't remember if Snape was there, and i'm to lazy to look it up, so lets pretend he wasn't)** From what he had heard, Sirius Black had almost fallen through the Veil. He was saved at the last moment though. Damn.

Draco continued on, "Then, he began talking about getting Father and the other death eaters out of azkaban." Snapes head perked up. He motioned for Draco to go on.

Draco bit his lower lip, and said slowly, "Voldemort didn't say when they would attack. I'm assuming he'll say something at the next meeting. I could tell one thing though," he paused, smiling bitterly, "He misses father a lot."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Did he say something to you?"

Draco shook his head, "Well, not directly, but I could tell. He...He made me stay behind. He wanted to talk to me about being initiated early." Snape's frown deepened. "he wanted to know my opinion about joining early. I told him i thought that it wasn't very wise, what with Dumbledore and all. I thought he was going to hex me, but he was really, um, pleased." Draco's eyes were glazed over, and his hands were clenched into fists on the sides of his legs.

Snape sensed something was wrong with Draco. Looking at Draco, he could see his bottom lip red from being bit, his blue-grey eyes glazed over. Draco really did look a lot like Lucius. They had the same pointed nose, the same full, red lips, the long, near-white golden hair. The same stance, build. Something clicked in the back of Snape's mind,

"Did he do something to you?"

The question was thrown out rather unexpectedly. Draco hadn't been expecting it, and it threw him off guard, "Eh, what? N-no of course not. He-he just got a little, a little over-zealous. I'm fine, though, honestly. _Nothing_ happened." He said, stressing the nothing.

Snape frowned, not believing him, but let it go. He took another sip of his tea, "I suppose i'll have to go tell Dumbledore about this. I suspect that the attack will happen rather soon. Its best to stay on guard and begin to prepare."

Draco nodded, "I'll make sure to try and find out as much as possible soon."

Snape stood up, "i suspect i'll be forced to have tea with your mother again sometime soon." Draco laughed, and nodded.

"Take care Sev."

"You too, Draco. I want you to be very careful. This is very dangerous, what you are doing. Dont do anything stuipd."

Draco held his hands in front of him innocently, "When have i ever done anything stupid?" His eyes were practically beaming rays of innocence.

Snape shook his head, and bid Draco farewell. What Draco had told him about Voldemort was troubling him. Contrary to every Griffyndor's popular belief, Snape did have a heart, and he did care deeply for his godson. The thought of Voldemort even looking at Draco wrong made his blood boil, but there wasn't anything he could do. Draco as to proud to ask for help, even in the most dire of times.

Snape stopped walking, realizing he had reached the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, yelled out, "12 Grimmauld Place!" and was engulfed in the fire once again. He had owned Dumbledore earlier in the day telling him he would most likely get an owl from Draco, and that they should discuss the meeting at the Order's Headquarters.

Stepping out of the fire onto the carpets of HQ, Snape looked up and saw Black. He scowled, his eyes narrowing. Sirius also noticed Snape, and he had an equal look of disgust.

"Black."

"Snivellus."

"Is Albus here yet?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because," he snarled, "I, unlike you, actually work to get information for Dumbledore. What do you do? Nothing you mangy mutt, now tell me if Dumbledore is here!"

Sirius snarled, and stomped up to Snape. They both pulled out their wands, and were about to attack when a calm voice interrupted their fight,

"Gentlemen. This is not the place, or time to be fighting." Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, eyes twinkling. Snape nodded, and turned to leave, glaring at Sirius once more.

Snape and Dumbledore walked down the long corridor to the kitchen, "Now, Severus, what did you find out from Draco?"

Snape opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed a mass of voices echoing from the kitchen. Then the door burst open, and out ran Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They were giggling, but stopped when they saw Snape and Dumbledore. Hermione was the first to speak,

"Hello, professors."

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, Snape nodded curtly. Turning to Dumbledore, Snape frowned, "Pherhaps we should speak in a place more privately. Away from listening ears." He glared at the group. They looked away, whistling innocently.

Once the two professors were inside a room, and the proper spells were cast, Snape spoke,

"Draco told me that Voldemort was very upset about not gaining the prophecy. He said that Voldemort also was planning on a breakout at Azkaban prison. the date is unsure, but Draco is going to try and find out. Although i hate admiting it, i am worried about Draco."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

Snape shifted, "Draco told me that Voldemort wanted to recruit Draco earlier, and give him the dark mark. Draco managed to weasel his way out of it, but I'm afraid that Voldemort is taking an unwanted interest in Draco. I fear he might try and force Draco into a very unwanted situation. Knowing Draco, though, his pride wont let him ask for help. I dont want him to get hurt."

Dumbledore absorbed his information thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, "Have you considered asking Draco to stay here with us?"

Snape shook his head, "He would never abandon Cissa like that, and he wants to help out as much as possible. He'll never accept. I suppose the only thing i can do is watch over him, and try to keep him out of danger as much as necessary."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, make sure to let him know that he and his mother are always welcome here. Oh, that does remind me, Mr. Potter ought to be arriving fairly soon with Mr. Lupin."

Snape scowled, "Of course. Absolutely fantastic." he muttered sarcastically. They left the room, and who else would Snape see but Harry Potter, strutting around with his two best friends on his side.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Strutting around are we? You're so like your father, impeccably arrogant."

Harry felt his cheeks turn red. A voice calling his name made him look up,

"Sirius!" he called, running and giving him a hug.

Sirius couldnt have been happier.

"Isn't this precious?" said a angry voice softly.

Sirius glowered at Snape, and said, "You got something to say, Snivellus?"

Snape felt a vein throb in his head, and he took out his wand, as did Sirius. They began yelling at each other. Remus groaned, and went to separate them. A loud screeching voice echoed through the hallway,

"You woke her up!" Snape and Sirus accused each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, holding each other up for support.

Amist all the chaos, Dumbledore merely stood there, obeserving it all, eyes twinkling.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hooray! Finally! the chapter is finished! i hope you liked it. I worked hard on it! I think i shall give you a little preview, just to get you thirsty:**

_Voldemort stood in front of Draco once again, cupping the sides of his face with his hands, his thumbs carressing his cheeks. "So beautiful." he murmered, his eyes brimming with lust._

_"My lord?" Draco asked, uncertainty in his eyes._

_"So beautiful," Voldemort said again, "And all mine." before pressing his lips against Dracos._

**Oooh, thats the preview! Please review!! I hope you're all dying from the sneak preview! Hehehehehehe! **

**Love you all**

**Keeping it not-so-real,**

**Virgin Sacrifice**


	6. Malfoy Pride

**Why, hello good friends of mine! Here is chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed that lovely little preview...heh heh heh...**

**This chapter is probably going to be pretty short. I cannot say for sure yet. I have to admit though; I love making Voldemort into a pedophile! Its fun! So what if he's rather fond of fair-skinned blonds named Draco? :P**

**Just a thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **

**Dragonnet - I haven't seen or read many stories about twins, at least concerning Draco. Huh. Maybe I'm blind?? --; Glad my preview got to you! Heh heh heh**

**Alyanah - I'm so glad I have a new reader! Your review made me break out into smiles. I cannot say for sure yet if Draco will be raped or not. You'll just have to find out...I'll admit though, it is a tough, and disturbing subject to write about. I'll need to think about that.**

**Ruperts-a-honey - I'm trying to add Evie as much as possible. The first few chapters she won't appear often, but later on she has a larger role, and will appear more often in the chapters. **

**Slashwhores - Hope you had fun in South Africa! Wow, that must've been totally awesome!! And by the way, thanks for the grammar check. I usually put in apostrophes, but I'm jus too lazy! I'll keep an eye out for that though :D**

**Okay, now that I've said all my boring thank you's and the like, I'll let you go**

**

* * *

**

_Double Imperfections_

_Chapter 6: Malfoy Pride_

* * *

That night Draco had a strange dream. A dream of a memory that happened many, many years ago, when he and Evie were still together. Or perhaps it wasn't a memory at all, but a vision?

**Dream**

_Draco sat on a treetop, the same one he always used to sit on, before Evie left. He was nine years old again. For a while he just sat there, staring at the setting sun. He couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sunset. The way the colors seemed to meld together in perfect harmony. Pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, greens and blues. _

_As he watched, he felt a not so familiar choking sensation creep up in the back of his throat. He swallowed, but the choking stayed. The corners of his eyes prickled with wet tears. He blinked, but continued to watch the sunset._

_"Its beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice next to him._

_Draco jumped, and looked over, his eyes wide. There she was, sitting next to him. She was thin and pale, with the body of a dancer. Long hair that shined like gold, Her eyes blue with gray specks, exotically shaped like almonds. Her cheeks still had some of that baby fat, her nose still slightly pointed. "Evie?" he croaked, disbelief in his voice. _

_She smiled softly at him, and nodded. "Yeah, its me. The sunset's beautiful, isn't it? All the pretty colors." Draco nodded dumbly, turning to look back at the sunset._

_"I thought I would never see you again." he said after a moment of silence. "I thought you might be..." he gulped, trailing off. He couldn't stand saying the word._

_"I'm not dead, if that's what you were thinking. I'm still in France, alive, but lonely." She bit her lower lip, eyes still fixated on the sunset, "Something bad is going to happen."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at her "When?"_

_She sighed, closing her eyes, "Soon, possibly. I want you to be careful. I don't know what, or when, but I know you're involved. I don't think I could stand you getting hurt." she reached over, and entwined her hand with Draco's. "You're my only family."_

_He blinked, and suddenly they were fifteen. They both looked surprised for a moment, looking at each other. Draco's face was more defined, his cheeks higher, his face chiseled. Evelyn's was the same, high cheekbones, but unlike Draco, her face was gentler looking. Their eyes were the same, the same blue eyes with gray specks scattered. Draco's hair was longer, and parted down the middle, reaching his nose. Evie's hair was halfway down her back._

_For a moment, Draco couldn't speak. Finally, he sighed, and looked back at the setting sun, "This dream is getting too weird for words. Who are you now?"_

_"Its still me. I'm the same old Evie you've always known, cept," Evie shrugged, "I've grown up. I don't really think this is a dream. It's more of a...a way of communication. They say twins have powers others don't have." She smiled softly, looking at Draco with an air of fondness, "We always were weird, and now this proves it."_

_Draco let out a short bark of laughter, and waggled his finger at Evie, "Too true, my sister." He stopped, and licked his lips, "Do you think we'll be able to do this again; you know, meet in our dreams?"_

_"I don't really know. I hope so. You know, something tells me this dream is going to end soon, so I'd better tell you what I have to say now. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Everybody needs help once in a while; you cannot balance the weight of the world on your shoulders entirely. Its okay to need help."_

_Draco frowned a bit, "And who says I need any help? I'm doing fine on my own."_

_Evie snorted, "Of course, you keep telling yourself that." she closed her eyes and inhaled, "Ah, you know what I could use right now, a cup of hot cocoa. Remember when we would wake up in the middle of the night in our rooms, and meet each other in the kitchens without realizing the other's plans?"_

_Draco grinned, remembering those nights. "I hope I never wake up from this."_

_Evie laughed, "Me too, Dragon, me too."_

And then suddenly Draco woke up. It was the feeling of suddenly falling, and jerking awake. For a moment he didn't know where he was. He sat up, blinked, looking around his room.

Realizing he had awakened, he groaned, falling against his bed with his hands over his face. That was too weird for words.

Throwing back the covers, he shuffles of his bed, mumbling, "I need some hot cocoa."

Sneaking down through the long, cold passageways, he reaches the empty kitchen. For a moment, he looks around for Evie, till he realizes she isn't there. He growls, and heats up some milk. Searching through the cabinets as quietly as possible, he looks for some cocoa mix.

* * *

Miles and miles away in France, Evelyn Malfoy woke up. She jerked up in her bed, and looked around. Where was she again? She groaned, and fell back against her bed realizing she was still in France. That dream had been way too weird. She had no clue her powers allowed her to do something like that.

Throwing back her quilts and blankets, she shuffled her way out of bed, wrapped her robes around her thin frame, and muttered," I need some hot cocoa."

She didn't want to wake up any of her relatives, so she quietly walked down the dark hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her aunt had long since discovered her obsession with hot cocoa

Looking around her kitchen, she realized that Draco wasn't there, and groaned. "Dummy." she muttered, heating up some milk. Opening the cabinet, she looks for the cocoa mix.

Finding it, she mixed the powder and milk together. Taking a sip, she savored the delicious chocolaty flavor. Smiling she mused, 'I wonder if Draco is doing the same thing as me right now?'

Thinking of Draco made her remember her dream she had a few nights ago, with the snake. Seeing Draco as a fifteen year old confirmed her suspicions that the boy in her dream was indeed Draco. No doubt the snake represented Lord Voldemort, or some other Slytherin.

'Stop it." she scolded herself, 'Don't think about things like that.' She took another sip, and looked out the kitchen window. The moon was out, glowing brightly, half full. She propped her chin unto her wrists, and said quietly, "What are you doing now Dragon?"

* * *

Draco quickly took off the boiling milk from the stove, waving at it with his hand to cool it off. Surprisingly enough, Draco's mother had taught him how to make hot cocoa the muggle way. She made sure they kept this little talent a secret from Lucius though. Narcissa had said something about it tasting better when made by hand...something like that. Draco couldn't remember too well.

While he mixed the powder and milk, he mused to himself, 'I wonder if Evie is doing the same thing I am right now?' He took a sip, and burned his tongue. "Gah!" he cried, trying to soothe his tongue, "Ith too hawt!"

Draco sighed, and tried to ignore his burning tongue. He let his thoughts wander back to the dream he had. The thought of it made him strangely giddy. He finally saw his sister after six years. He felt so relieved that she was okay, even if she said she was a little lonely.

Looking up at the ceiling, he said softly, "what are you doing now Rose?"

His question was interrupted by a huge yawn. Realizing the time, he downed his cocoa, and shuffled back up to his room. He had to send an owl to grimace Wormtail about a private meeting with Voldemort. He had to find out as much information as possible, while still being as discreet as possible.

Entering his room, he fell onto his bed, snuggled into the pillows, and prayed for more dreams with Evie.

* * *

Evie found that she was yawning more and more, so she decided it was time to get to bed. She quietly shuffled upstairs, through the hallway and into her room.

Tip-toeing into her room, she jumped onto the bed, buried herself into her blankets, snuggled her pillows, and hoped for dreams with Draco.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up disappointed. He had a dreamless night after he had his hot cocoa. Getting up, he swiftly got dressed in simple black pants, a black shirt and simple green robes. He was about to leave his room when a knock from the other side startled him.

Opening the door, he kept his face calm, but his eyes blazed with disgust. In front of him was Wormtail. Draco had never liked the man, thought he was a right coward, and really gross to look at. He honestly didn't know why Modlywart didn't just kill him since he was just a nuisance.

"What do you want?" Draco asked stiffly.

Wormtail looked at Draco, and said, "The Dark Lord requires an audience with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Awfully big words for such a small pest." He sniggered at Wormtail's offended look. "Right then," he said, brushing past Wormtail, "I suppose I'll be off then."

He stopped, and looked behind him, "Oh," he said, waving his hand, "You can go now." Draco headed to his mother's room. While he walked, he began to feel a bit unnerved. Voldemort wanted to see him, but about what? Hopefully not about becoming a bloody death eater.

Arriving at her door, he knocked, and she opened it. After giving her a 'good morning' hug, he said, "I have to go see Voldemort. Wormtail just sent for me."

Narcissa frowned, and said, "So early? Are you going to go?"

Draco snorted, "Obviously I have no choice. But don't worry about me I'll be fine. I have to go now, though, but I'll see you afterwards; I promise."

Narcissa nodded reluctantly, and kissed Draco goodbye.

Draco walked to the fireplace, and gathering up floo powder, shouted out the secret hideout's name.

Stumbling as he stepped out of the green flames, Draco found Wormtail waiting for him. They walked down the hallways in silence till they reached a room. Draco frowned slightly; he'd never been in this room before. Actually, he never even knew it existed.

Wormtail, his fist quivering slightly, knocked on the doors. They opened, and they both stepped inside. It was a bedroom. There was a fireplace with a yellow and red fire burning inside. In front of the fireplace were two large green plush velvet chairs. There was a large king sized four-poster bed in the middle of the wall to Draco's right. Other than there being a carpet on the floor, there wasn't much.

Wormtail crept forward, and said meekly, "My lord, Mr. Malfoy is here as you requested."

Voldemort got up from the chair, slightly startling Draco. He hadn't seen Voldemort before. Voldemort slowly walked over to them, hissing, "Ah yes, how very excellent. Wormtail leave us now. You are no longer needed."

Wormtail squeaked and dashed out of the room.

Draco bowed slightly to Voldemort. Voldemort motioned to the chairs and said, "Sit."

Once they sat down, Draco turned to Voldemort, "You wished to see me?"

Voldemort nodded, "I know you are most eager to have your father home, am I correct?"

'Not really!' Draco thought, "Why, yes, I am."

Voldemort nodded, "Well, you shall see him quite soon. The break for Azkaban should happen in a few days time. But that is another matter. I believe that there is a spy in my band of minions."

Draco froze. Was he talking about him, or Sev? "A-a spy, you say? Who could it possibly be?"

"I have reason to believe that Severus Snape is the spy."

'Oh dear Merlin.' Draco thought, 'Think, Draco, think!' "Um, well, I don't think that could be possible. I have known Severus for a very long time, and I see no reason for him to be a spy for that mudblood lover Dumbledore."

Voldemort nodded, "I want you to keep an eye on him for me. If he does anything suspicious, report back to me immediately."

"Of course." Draco nodded. He let his eyes wander to the flickering fire. The heat felt good on his cold skin.

Voldemort looked at the young Malfoy. The glow of the fire seemed to give him an ethereal glow, making his skin a golden tint. The flames reflection flickers in his eyes. He felt desire and lust grow in his mind. He wanted the boy. He wanted to claim the beauty, and make it his own.

Draco stood up slowly, "Is that all you wish to speak about, or was there more, my Lord?" Draco skirted around the chair while still facing Voldemort. Draco hoped he could leave; he didn't like the look he was getting.

Voldemort got up from the chair, and stood in front of Draco once again, cupping the sides of his face with his hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. "So beautiful." he murmured, his eyes brimming with lust.

"My lord?" Draco asked, uncertainty in his eyes. His subconscious was screaming at the back of his mind to screw it all and run like the wind, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"So beautiful," Voldemort said again, "And all mine." before pressing his lips against Draco's. The sheer force of the kiss, and the suddenness of the kiss made him gasp. Draco felt a slick, wet tongue enter his mouth, tasting him, making him gag. It wasn't a gentle, loving kiss, it was a harsh, cold, biting kiss.

Draco tried to push against Voldemort's chest, but Voldemort grabbed his shoulders, bringing him closer. Draco winced when Voldemort bit his lips, biting and licking until he bit hard enough to bleed.

Draco gathered up all his strength and pushed Voldemort away. Draco stumbled backwards and fell onto his bum. He breathed in and out fast, wiping away the trickle of blood from his bleeding lower lip. Voldemort stumbled back, surprise showing in his eyes.

Stumbling backwards, Draco pushes himself away from Voldemort, wanting to get as far away as possible. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. Voldemort looked down at Draco, and smirked softly, licking his lips free of the blood from Draco's lip, "Ah, resistance. I like that."

Draco was stunned for a moment before rage and disgust overtook him. He pushed himself up from the ground, wiping his mouth, "H-How dare you! I am not some...some _toy_ that you can fuck around with!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "You know, I would not speak that way to me if I were you." He began to walk towards Draco. Draco gulped, and began to walk backwards unknowingly towards the bed. "You should treat me with more respect!" Voldemort pushed Draco's chest, causing the back of his legs to hit the edge of the bed. Draco fell backwards onto the bed.

Voldemort was upon him in an instant, straddling his abdomen. He grabbed Draco's wrists and held them high above his head.

"Get off me!" Draco cried, struggling to release Voldemort's strong grip. Voldemort laughed, and brought his face up close to Draco's.

"Go ahead and struggle all you want, but I'll get what I want in due time. If not now, then later, when you become a death eater. Then you will officially become mine, and unless you want to die a painful death, you _will_ do as I say. Or, rather you, what about your sweet sister…what was her name? Ah yes, Evelyn. You wouldn't want her to get…hurt would you?"

Draco stopped struggling, "You leave her out of this." He snarled. "She has done nothing."

Voldemort laughed, "But it's not about doing anything, it's about you." Voldemort rubbed his nose along Draco's cheek, inhaling, "Unless you want your sister to become hurt, you will do as I say." He licked Draco's cheek, long and slowly, savoring the salty taste of his sweat.

Draco winced, and whimpered, jerking his cheek away. Voldemort dragged his face to Draco's ear, and whispered, "Think about my offer, young Malfoy." And suddenly, Draco was free.

Draco scampered off the bed, not caring that Voldemort was still watching him. He opened the door, and ran, ran father that he thought possible. He ran down the long corridors, until he tripped and fell. He felt his stomach lurch, and he threw up. He moaned, and clutched his hair and face. "No, no, no, no…" he moaned over and over, "This can't be happening, Merlin, no…"

He scampered up from the ground, and ran to the fireplace. He flooed himself home, and collapsed on the floor. He breathed in and out quickly, his heart racing a hundred miles an hour. He pushed himself up onto his knees, and clutched his heart. Sweat was rolling down the side of his face.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Draco yelled, and whirled around, shuffling back a bit before realizing whom it was.

"Sev? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, his face echoing his disbelief.

Severus looked down at Draco, concerned. There was his godson, lying on the ground in front of him, looking dead scared. "Are you alright, Draco? Your mother told me you had a meeting with Voldemort."

Draco winced slightly at the name, and then scolded himself for doing so. He pushed himself up from the ground, telling himself silently, 'I've got to calm down, got to keep control. I cannot let anybody know what happened.' "I'm fine. He wanted to talk to me about my father, and…he suspects you of being a spy. I told him it was an outrageous idea, but he's still suspicious."

Snape's eyes narrowed when he looked at Draco's split lip, "What happened to your lip?"

Draco jerked his hand up to cover his wound, and said, "Nothing, it was an accident."

Snape scowled, "I know an accident when I see one, and that was no accident. Who did that to you? Did Voldemort?"

"No!" Draco said stubbornly. He looked at Snape, and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by lying, "Okay, well, maybe…oh alright yes. V-Voldemort did this to me."

"What! How?"

Draco shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, ashamed, "He kissed me."

Snape felt all the blood drain out of his face, "What?" he asked hoarsely, "Did you say he kissed you? That does it; you are not to come to any more of these meetings! You'll stay at the Order's Headquarters."

Draco looked up, "What? No! I refuse to stop just because Voldemort kissed me! You need all the help you can get! Besides, I'm perfectly fine. It was just a kiss, nothing more. I'm NOT going to stop, and there is nothing you can do to make me." 'Besides,' he thought, 'after what he said about Evie, I have to keep on going to meetings. I cannot let her get hurt!'

Snape narrowed his eyes, and scowled deeply, "Although this goes against my much better judgment, FINE. But if he does one more thing to you, I don't care what you say, you and Narcissa are leaving for Headquarters!"

Draco waved his hand nonchalantly, "Fine, fine. Whatever, I'll be fine." Snape turned to leave. Draco gently fingered his lips, "Absolutely fine…"

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay, I've got it all figured out! You know how some people say Blaise Zabini is a guy, while others say girl? Well, I looked it up, and it was a guy's name, so obviously Blaise is a guy! Hooray!**

**Wow...I'm such a tard. That's okay though. I hope you enjoyed this chappie of mine. Six chapters already! I hope you have mucho to say about this! It was hard for me to do both Evie's and Draco's scenes. I wanted to show that they're really, really similar in the way they think and act, you know? Twin stuff I guess, although I wouldn't know, since I don't have a twin sniff**

**anyways, PLEASE review! Tell me what you like and dislike! I want to write this story so that it appeals to everybody in some ways, you know?**

**I lurve you all lots!**

**Keeping it not-so-real,**

**Virgin Sacrifice**


	7. Trouble for Draco

**Seventh chapter is up and running! I'm shocked! I didn't think I could write so much (believe me, I never finish things, so to get to seven chapters is a biiig pathetic accomplishment. heh) Thank you all for the reviews!! I love you all soooo much!**

**Okay, the usual shoutouts:**

**Dragonnet - I know that lots of girls have guys names and guys have girls names, but I think Blaise is a boy, so don't ruin my special victory! :P nyahh!**

**Fan-OF-HP - Yay! A new reader! I know, I know, poor Draco...hum...lets torture him some more! hehehehe ;) What can I say? I'm a sadistic masochist, cept only when the pain happens to other people. Draco's gonna have a rough summer, that's all I can say.**

**Ruperts-a-honey - I added Evie just for you! And of course Draco isn't okay! Hello, I'm writing this! Durr. Heh heh He's gonna suffer a bit! God, I'm so terrible!**

**Alyanah – I love reading your reviews! I really do! They make me so happy! I guess I based the relationship between Draco and Evie on me and my brother's relationship. We're really close, even though we're about five and a half years apart in age. And yes, Voldemort is definite slime!**

**Wahoo! I still cannot believe I already have 23 reviews!**

**By the way, I changed the name again. Sorry bout that! Hits head with a mouse I'm so indecisive! But I think I'll stick with this one. Question is, do I go back and change all the other chapters so that they all have the new title? NAH!**

**Ah yes, if you haven't guessed already, this is very much a Draco-based ficlet, so there won't be a lot of anybody else scenes.**

**

* * *

**

_Sweet and Sour_

_Chapter 7: Breakout_

**

* * *

**

Draco had another dream with Evie. This time it was he who had a warning for her, and not vise versa.

_It was pitch black. Draco ran around, feeling like an idiot. It seemed as it Draco was merely running in circles. _

_"Evie!" He cried, looking around him. There was nothing surrounding him, it was all darkness. Where was his sister when he needed her? "Evie!" His voice was hoarse, "Where are you?"_

_A hand grabbed Draco's shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise. He whirled around and looked into a pair of concerned blue eyes. He grabbed the front of his shirt, and took deep breaths,_

_"Merlin, you scared me."_

_"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Evie placed a hand on her brother's cheek, calming him. He smiled, and grasped her hand that was on his cheek._

_"I have two things to tell you, both important. Number one: tomorrow, Voldemort and the death eaters are going to attack Azkaban and try to free the prisoners."_

_Evie frowned, "I agree, that is important, but what does it have to do with me?"_

_Draco shuffled his feet a bit. He didn't want to tell Evie that Voldemort was blackmailing him and using Evie against him. _

_"Well," he started slowly, "number two is that Voldemort wants me to join his band of followers, you know, get the dark mark, and well, if I don't," Draco scratched the back of his head, "He says that he will kill you."_

_Evie blinked, her mouth forming an "O", "Oh, I see…Wait a minute, you're going to get the dark mark then!" she cried. "Have you gone bloody mad? Forget about me; think about YOU for a minute! If you get the mark, you've basically screwed yourself for life! Merlin, Draco, don't be so stupid!"_

_Draco scowled, "Well, excuse me for worrying about you! I mean, who cares if you, what's the word, oh yeah, DIE!"_

_"I will not die! You are so dumb!"_

_"Yeah, well your dumber!"_

_"You're such a jerk!"_

_"You're a pest!"_

_"Git!"_

_"Nuisance!"_

_"Bastard!"_

_Draco flushed, "Selfish Bitch!"_

_Evie uttered a loud shriek, "Argh! Why do you have to be so-so stupid? You never think about yourself! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Honestly, I'm not THAT incompetent! I can take care of myself!"_

_"Oh yes, of course, you can handle Voldemort all by yourself," Draco snarled. Why was his sister being so stupid? Couldn't she see the danger she could be in?_

_Evie massaged her temples with her fingertips. Why was his brother being so stupid? Couldn't he see the danger he could be in? If he took the dark mark just because of her, he'd never escape._

_"Look, Draco, I know you're worried about me, but if you take the dark mark, you'll never escape Voldemort's grasp. I want you to promise me, no matter what happens, you will not take the mark! I will be fine! If I sense anything is wrong, I'll split! I'll go visit a friend! Please, Dragon, promise me!" Evie begged Draco, taking his hands in hers._

_Draco closed his eyes, his throat choking with emotion. "Fine." He said reluctantly. _

_Evie squealed, and jumped into his arms, "Thank you, thank you Dragon! Finally you listen to reason! Oooh I love you!" Draco let out a startled bark of laughter, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. All would have been well if Evie hadn't accidentally bumped Draco's hurt lip with her arm._

_"Ow!" he cried, sliding her out of his arms, and covering the cut with his hand. Evie choked and said, "Oh no, I'm sorry Dray, are you okay?" (A/N: Hey, that rhymed!)_

_Draco nodded, and dropped his hand, "Hurt my lip a little while ago, and it's still a bit sore."_

_Evie raised an eyebrow, "Really? Let me see it."_

_"What? No!" Draco said. Evie looked at him, and he waved his hand nonchalantly, "Its nothing of importance."_

_"Not important? Then show me it! How'd you hurt yourself?" Draco shook his head stubbornly._

_Evie growled, and grabbed his arm. Draco realized what she was going to try and do, and tried to jerk his arm away, "Evie, stop!"_

_Evie closed her eyes, and shifted her mind and energy into Draco's mind. 'Show me what happened.' She said softly. Images whirled past her. Draco could see all that was happening. Draco jerked his arm away before Evie could see what had happened but it was too late._

_Evie's eyes widened. One picture was all it took, one memory to explain everything. Her pale face turned, if possible, paler, and she said in a hushed voice, "Dear Merlin Dragon, he kissed you?"_

_Draco looked away from his sister's face in shame and self-disgust. She probably thought him weak and disgusting for allowing Voldemort to do such a thing to him. He clenched his shaking fists, and said, "Yes."_

_Evie opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped short. What was there that she could say? She looked down, and saw his fists were shaking. She sensed shame and disgust radiating from Draco. She sighed, "Oh Dragon, stop. It isn't your fault. He's nothing but a sick bastard. I could never think poorly of you because of something HE did to you. I love you." She gathered him in a hug._

_Draco rested his head upon Evie's head, and wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me we'll meet someday after this?"_

_"Of course silly! Nothing will ever keep us apart, not Voldemort, father, not even death." For a while they stayed there, hugging, till the dream ended, and they both woke up._

Draco woke up, a feeling of dread in his stomach. Today was the day. Although he felt relief in his heart knowing Evie knew about everything, he still felt doubt.

Getting up from his bed, Draco walked to the bathroom. To be honest, he was terrified. He knew that the Order knew about the whole Azkaban breakout plot, but could they really stop all the deatheaters from escaping? Mainly one named Lucius Malfoy?

Draco shook his head; He needed to stop thinking of such depressing subjects. He hastily shed his clothes, and turned on the hot water. He stepped inside, and let the hot water and steam engulf him. He let his thoughts trail back to the dream. He smirked, remembering their argument.

Now that he thought about it, the whole name-calling was rather amusing. It felt good to fight with her again. It was something they had done daily when they were younger. They would fight over the stupidest things. In the end though, they always made up.

Draco hastily finished up in the shower. He got out, dried himself off, and dressed in black robes. He wanted to say goodbye to his mother before he left.

He went to his mother's room, but she wasn't there. Draco frowned, unsure of where else she might be. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but it looked as if he had no choice.

Entering the living room, Draco blinked in surprise when he saw that his mother was standing beside the fireplace. She was smiling a sad smile at him. No words were needed. Draco walked up to his mother, and kissed her cheek.

"We'll make it somehow." Was all he said. Narcissa closed her eyes, and gave Draco a brief hug. She sniffed, her eyes watering, and kissed his forehead. Draco gathered up floo powder as his mother left, and flooed off to Voldemort's layer.

Draco pulled his hood up over his head, shadowing in his face. He entered the room, and leaned against the wall farthest from Voldemort. He needed to find out if he was joining them or not. Hopefully not.

Voldemort stood up, and gave a quick speech before they started to disapparate. Draco looked around for his godfather, and spotted a masked death eater walking towards him. The death eater took off his mask revealing himself to be Snape.

"Draco." He nodded.

"Am I to join you on this…excavation?"

Snape shook his head; Draco exhaled in relief, "Thank Merlin for that." he muttered loud enough for Snape to hear. Draco leaned in and said softly, "If you can, try and keep father from getting out. I was just starting to get used to living without the pain."

Snape inwardly cringed, but kept his stony expression. "Go home to Narcissa. I will come to the manor once this is all over."

Draco nodded, and turned to leave. He slowed down at the door, feeling a burning gaze on him. He looked at Voldemort, and saw his red eyes were looking at him, burning like fire. Draco shuddered, and exited the room hastily.

Flooing back home, he said hello to his mother, then went to his room to wait for Severus.

Back at Grimmauld Place, members of the Order of the Phoenix were getting prepared to fight. Mad Eye Moody was going over the plan they had set up,

"And another thing," he said in a gruff voice, "Snape made it quite clear we're to stop Lucius Malfoy from escaping at all costs."

Sirius, although he wasn't going was there with Remus, snorted, "And here I thought Snape and Malfoy were all chummy-chummy, best mates. You know what they say, evil slimy bastards flock together."

Remus swatted Sirius on the arm, and said, "Honestly, must you always do that?"

"Do what?" Sirius said, looking at Remus innocently.

"You know what." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Moody growled, and his magic eye rolled towards the door. He was the only one who could see the Extendable Ears hiding behind the door.

The members of the OoTP apparated to Azkaban Prison. They hid and waited for the death eaters to arrive. Moments later, they appeared.

What happened after that was a rush of Aurors and deatheaters attacking each other every which way. Many death eaters managed to get past the Aurors and went into the Prison. All the dementors were gone, since they all switched to Voldemort's side.

One deatheater headed straight towards Lucius Malfoys cell. He broke him out of there, and made their way outside. They needed to be outside of the wards to get anywhere.

Remus was currently fighting off a death eater when he saw Lucius Malfoy was out.

"Moody!" he cried, pointing to Lucius.

Moody sprang into action, and shot a stunning spell towards the two deatheaters. They dodged the spell. Lucius smirked and waved at Moody before apparating. Moody cursed angrily, and turned to prevent more death eaters from escaping.

They were unsuccessful in their mission. All the death eaters managed to escape. Only Snape remained. He looked around, making sure no death eaters were there before approaching the desolate group.

"Did Malfoy escape?" He asked rapidly.

It was Remus who spoke up, "Unfortunately, yes. He managed to escape before we could stun him."

Snape's face went deathly pale, and he cursed furiously, "Damnit! I have to get back to the meeting. The Dark Lord might become suspicious." He turned and apparated.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, looking at a photo album he had. The pictures were of him, Evie, and occasionally another. It was obviously another Malfoy; he had the same golden hair, lithe body, thin face and upturned nose. He looked like he was about four years older than the twins. Draco smiled softly when he came across a picture of him and Evie at age seven. They were smiling; Evie had her arms around Draco from behind.

A loud cracking sound echoed outside of Draco's door, startling him. He felt his heart speed up; it must be Snape with news about the breakout. Draco ran to the door, and opened it.

"Sev, what's the new…s" he trailed off, his eyes widening, his stomach twisting into knots. "Dear Merlin…" he murmured, wanting to die right then and there.

A tall familiar figure stood in front of him, a malicious smile gracing his lips, "Hello Draco. Daddy's home."

The End!

No, not really. I've decided not to stop it here. It's too short otherwise!

Draco stared at his Father in horror. Obviously the Order screwed up big-time on their ambush. Draco knew he had to speak, say something, anything,

"Father, you-you're home." Inwardly Draco cringed, 'Good going Draco!' he screamed at himself.

Lucius snorted, "Obviously. I am sure you behaved while I was gone, Draco?"

Draco nodded, "Of course, Father. I'm glad that you're home." He lied.

Lucius looked down at his son, eyes sweeping over him, "Have you been going to the meetings like you were supposed to?"

"Yes, of course I have! Isn't there supposed to be one right now?"

Lucius smirked, "Of course, but I thought I might stop by and see how my family was doing first."

Draco kept a cool face, but on the inside he was furious, 'Right, like you actually give a damn about us! You bastard, just leave!'

"Well, we're late for the meeting now. Come Draco, you will accompany me."

Draco nodded. He still had on his black robes so there was no need to change.

Flooing to the secret hideout, Draco and Lucius walked into the room. Draco stopped short, and Lucius looked back at Draco, "What are you doing boy? You will greet our master the same way as everybody else."

The deatheaters that were in Azkaban rushed up to Voldemort, kissing the hems of his robes, "Master, you are too kind, you are very forgiving." They said to him as they kissed the hems.

Lucius kneeled, and kissed Voldemort's hems. He looked up at Voldemort, and said, "It is good to be back at your side, Master."

Voldemort let his spindle fingers trail slowly along Lucius' cheek, "It is good to have my right hand back." Lucius bowed, and that left Draco.

Draco hesitated a moment before catching his fathers eye. Lucius had that bow-and-kiss-his-hems-or-I-will-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands look. Draco hastily kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes, and nodded, "My Lord." He murmured. He made the mistake of looking into Voldemort's eyes, and saw they were yet again filled with lust. Draco looked away, and backed up.

Voldemort droned on about how wonderful it was to have all his faithful followers back. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. They were all to bloody scared to do anything but follow Voldemort.

Draco found himself ignoring the speeches Voldemort made until one was directed towards him.

"Young Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort said. Draco's head snapped up. "I have taken it into careful consideration, and I believe you are ready to be initiated."

Draco's breath caught in the back of his throat. Oh Merlin, this is what he had been dreading. Now he was the center of attention.

Voldemort motioned Draco towards him. Draco felt his father nudge him on his back, and Draco stumbled forward. "Kneel, boy." Draco felt sick; he didn't want this!

Draco kneeled, and knew what to do. He extended his arm, and watched as Wormtail slowly rolled up the sleeve. Voldemort smiled at Draco and said, "I am very pleased to see you are so eager. I will get much pleasure from this."

Draco wanted to gag. The sick bastard! He thought furiously. When he saw Voldemort extend his wand, Draco suddenly remembered his promise,

_If you take the dark mark, you'll never escape Voldemort's grasp. I want you to promise me, no matter what happens, you will not take the mark!_

Evie's words echoed through Draco's head. Suddenly, he knew he didn't want this. He closed his eyes, and knew he was about to do the stupidest thing in his life.

"No." He said, withdrawing his arm.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "What is the meaning of this?"

Draco sneered, "In case you have forgotten, let me refresh your memory. I am Draco Lucius Antonio Malfoy, and as a Malfoy, I refuse to bow down to anybody! I will not be a slave to you, or anybody else. You'll have to KILL me first!" He yelled the last sentence with a burst of adrenaline.

Voldemort's nostrils flared, "I am tired of your poor attitude, Mr. Malfoy. I think you need a change of spirit. Cruico."

Draco fell to the ground, writhing in pain. It felt as if his whole body was engulfed in fire. Millions of red-hot pins were pricking at his skin; his blood was surely boiling. Draco clenched his fists, and forced himself to be quiet. He would not give Voldemort the sick satisfaction of hearing him scream. Draco pushed himself up from the ground, panting. He laughed bitterly, and said,

"You'll have to do more than that to make me cry!" he said hoarsely.

Voldemort laughed cruelly, and said, "Oh but of course. Lucius, your son has disrespected me. I suggest you teach him a lesson."

Lucius looked at Draco coldly, and said in a steel voice, "I have no son, my Lord. I will take care of him immediately."

Voldemort nodded, "Just don't kill him. Other than that, do whatever you wish. Draco needs to be taught a lesson."

Draco looked at his father in horror. Never before had Lucius said that about Draco, even in the worst of times.

Draco knew he was being stupid; that he knew his father didn't love him, or even care for him, but to hear him say that made him feel like his heart was ripped from his chest and stomped on. He felt his eyes tear up, and he blinked them away, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid.

Draco clenched his fists, looked at his father straight in the eye and said coldly, "Do your worst!" His father, furious, drew out his wand and yelled,

"Stupefy!"

The last thing Draco saw before everything went dark was the concerned face of his godfather.

* * *

Draco woke up, his eyes dark and hazy. Where was he? He blinked a couple of times before hearing a loud crack. Suddenly, a hot, stinging sensation hit his back. Draco cried out in shock and pain.

Suddenly, everything cleared up. Draco looked at his surroundings, wide-eyed and fearful. He was in a dungeon, his arms chained to the floor. He saw his father standing close to him, a whip in hand. Along the walls were items of torture. He realized where he was; he was in one of the torture chambers the death eaters used for muggles.

Draco jerked at the chains, hysteria rising. His father was going to beat and torture him (again) but this time he had no reason to stop. Draco was probably officially disowned. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore.

His father snapped the whip against Draco's back again. Draco stifled a cry, and clenched his fists harder.

"Stop that, Draco, you'll only embarrass yourself more." He snapped the whip again. "I'm only doing this for your own good, you know. You have shamed the family enough."

Draco watched in horror as his father reached for a whip with seven strands. That wasn't the worst though; the strands had dull metal pieces tied to the ends, covered in dried blood. (Has anybody seen The Passion? If you have, this scene is similar to that, cept not as long…)

Draco watched his father warily as he slowly walked around Draco. Lucius looked at Draco, and said,

"If only you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't have done this. You could have gotten the dark mark, become powerful and almighty, standing by the dark Lord. But then again, I really cannot see why the Dark Lord would want you as a death eater."

Draco snorted, "He wanted me all right, death eater or not."

Lucius stiffened, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. Knowing he'd probably die sooner or later, he decided to throw caution to the wind, "Well, Voldemort is quite fond of me, you know. I think you're loosing your charm, since he obviously likes me better now. Did you not see the way he was looking at me? He must be quite tired you now, you being so old and all. Probably things you're a right whore, shagging anything with power…"

Draco knew he should have stopped talking, but it felt so good to let it all out. He should have expected the inevitable ass kicking from Lucius, but he decided to stay ignorant.

Out of nowhere, the first blow struck. The jagged pieces of metal cut into his skin, and tore it when it was pulled away. Draco gasped in pain, his eyes filling with tears.

The whip came down again and again, ripping and slicing up Draco's back, and sides. Skin was torn from his body, muscle being ripped. Draco was nearly blind with pain. He kept on hearing somebody scream. Who was screaming? When it dawned on him that he was the one screaming, he was in too much pain to care.

The pain was too much to take. It choked him, blinded him. He couldn't think straight. His mind was clouded' he was being smothered. All he could concentrate on was the pain. His back was hot, like it was on fire. It stung, getting worse with each blow.

Draco didn't know when his father stopped using the whip, and switched to Cruciatus instead. All he knew was that there was so much pain. He was going to go mad if this continued any longer.

It did stop, that much he could tell. The hurt wasn't hurting as bad anymore. He tried to speak, say something, anything, but all that came out of his mouth was blood. His cheeks were streaked with blood and tears. He faintly heard his father say something about France, a trip to France. What could that mean?

An image struck his mind, his sister's face. Merlin, he was going to kill Evie! Draco didn't want Evie to die! His vision began to fade, and become hazy. No! Not now! He had to save her, save his twin.

Draco heard a door open, and something was placed over him. The chains were unlocked, and strong arms picked him up. Draco held back a sob when the arms touched his raw, bloody back. There was so much pain. He was faintly aware of a calming voice whispering to him, telling him everything was going to be okay. He was safe. How could he be safe when his sister wasn't? Draco didn't know, because everything went dark.

Severus Snape stood in the middle of the blood splattered torture chamber, holding his near dead godson. He was shaking with rage, silent tears running down his cheeks. He had failed Draco. He promised to protect him always, but he couldn't this time. Snape walked out of the room. This time he would do something right, this time he would save Draco.

End of Chapter Seven.

A/N: What did you think? I'll admit, the torture scene is very…um…bloody and it was terrible trying to write it. Lucius is pure evil in this story.

Well, I hope I haven't disturbed you all too much with this chapter! I hope you will review! Next chapter Draco arrives at Grimmauld Place, and Evie might make an appearance!

Don't hate me for the torture scene! It'll make a great I'll-comfort-you-with-hugs-and-kisses-and-vows-of-love scene between Draco and Harry! Heh heh wink wink nudges elbow into your side Weeee! 


	8. A New Home To Be Continued

ATTENTION READERS! I HAVE ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER! MOSTLY IN THE FIRST SECTION WITH EVIE. PLEASE ENJOY! :) I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 

****

**Its already chapter eight! My apologies my dearest readers! I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy, and it seems that whenever i sit down to write, i go complete stupid and can't do anything.**

**Argh! The thought of school starting makes me depressed. I like school, but i detest it too. Its no fun! Plus, i wont be able to update at all for a looong time i bet. I'm a terrible procrastinator concering homework, and school stuff, etc, so i probably will be forever banned from the compie until winter break. ARGH!**

**Ah yes, by the way, I've decided i like this new title, so i shall be keeping it!**

**Okay, i know you wana read, so some quick shoutouts:**

**Dragonnet - in all honesty, i didn't think i wrote too...gruesomely-ish but hey! thats okay! And yes, Lucius is that stupid, at least in this story...**

**Fan-OF-HP - thank you! Meeso glad you like it!**

**Ruperts-a-Honey - I did warn you i did! Good question about who Evie will hook up with...hm...haven't quite figured that out yet actually! heh, and Draco is older than Evie by two minutes and twelve seconds. funny how life works huh? They both protect each other in their own ways, i suppose.**

**Kat- eeeh!! A new reviewer! I love you too dont worry! hehe, but i'm really really REAAAALLLLYYY happy that you like my story!! When i read your review i did a mad dance afterwards in salute to you! Did i really make you cry? yay! My story has touched somebody's heart! I feel sooo happy! Ah yes, about the first three chapters, i only reedited them in certain parts, enough to make some changes, but not change everything entirely. Oooh i feel so..soo..giggly now! hehehhe. I hope you like this next chappie!!**

**Alyanah - I can't guarentee complete happiness, but its going to be pretty happy for the next few chappies! Of course, until old Moldywarts and Lucius are taken care of, i cannot guarantee anything...they have minds of their own! And thank you for the shoutout to Sev! He thanks you mucho for it! :)**

**Okay! Thank you all for your awesome reviews!! You all rock my socks! I know you want to read now, so i'll shaddup and let you read!! Ah yes, by the way, i am totally unaware of the time difference between France and England, so lets pretend its only, like, two hour difference or something, kay? weeeeeeeeeee!**

**Please review! A simple good, bad, okay, it sucks, i hate you, i love you, you are the coolest writer i know, whatever you want to write, please write it! I will lurve you forever!!**

**

* * *

**_Sweet and Sour_

_**Chapter 8: A New Home**_

**

* * *

**

**Pain. It wasn't like the cruciatus, but she could feel it. It hurt enough to be a constant sort of nagging. Like a bad migrane, except not in your head.**

**Evie frowned while she washed the dirty dishes. Her back had begun hurting about an hour ago, and nothing helped to make it stop. It wasn't so powerful that she couldn't move, but it made her back feel hot, and itchy. she took a numbing potion earlier, but that didn't help.**

**It worried Evie. Being a twin, one of their abilities was to be able to feel each others pain. Mind you, it had to be very strong to be felt by the other. Evie remembered when Lucius had placed Draco under cruciatus for the first time. She could feel it throughout her entire body. It was a much lighter version, but it still dropped her to her knees and left her breathless.**

**Finishing the dishes, Evie walked to the pantry. She gasped in horror; they were out of her favorite snack! It was a muggle snack, and although her relatives were Malfoys, they were more tolerant of muggles and muggleborns. Evie ran upstairs to grab her purse and jacket when she stopped short.**

**It happened in the snap of a finger, but she remembered everything she saw. her eyes glazed, and her surroundings went black. A vision appeared rapidly in front of her eyes.**

_**About five death eaters stood in front of her in a 'V' line. The one in the very front held up his wand, and pointed it directly at her. The front death eater took off his mask, revealing Lucius's face. He had on a sardonic grin. His mouth moved, but no sounds came out. A green light shot out of the tip of his wand, blinding her, she heard screaming**_

**and suddenly it was over. Evie stumbled a bit, but regained her balance. She placed a hand to her forehead, and leaned against the wall. Why was it that with her visions there always came bad news? Thankfully, her relatives were out, but what if deatheaters came to attack right now? Evie squealed, a cold sweat making its way onto her forehead. For not the first time in her life, Evie was at a loss of what to do.**

**She took a deep breath, placing a hand over her heart. Oddly enough, she didn't feel as scared as she ought to, considering her father was coming to France to kill her. Maybe it was because it was all to surreal for her to believe. She'd never had to deal with anything like this before, well, except for that one time when she and Draco were nine...She had to leave, go somewhere away. She had to warn her relatives too. But how could she since they were out and her owl was delivering a letter?**

**"Okay." she said out loud, "I'll just take my wand, and some money, and split for a couple of hours. I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm sure everything will be fine..." Putting on a slightly forced cheerful face, she ran to her room, grabbed her wand, and her dragon leather pouch (for her money). **

**She suddenly realized she was in no condition to go outside, considering she was still in her jimjams. She groaned, frustrated, and took off her shirt. She walked over to her dresser when something in her mirror caught her eye. She stopped, and looked over. Her eyes widened, and she ran over.**

**She looked at her side, and to her horror, saw glowing pinkish red scars. She turned her back towards the mirror, and looked over her shoulder. She screamed when she saw her back.**

**It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. She tore herself away from the mirror, and fell to the ground. She backed away from it, tremors running through her. Her whole back was covered in glowing scars. Some were thin, long lines that trailed along her back, others were large jagged shapes. **

**Evie stifled a sob, her hands covering her eyes. At least she now knew where her pain was coming from. Something must have happened to Draco, something terrible. The thought of Draco getting hurt brought tears to Evie's eyes. She sniffed, and blinked them away. She had to stay strong, she had to stay calm and collected.**

**Taking a few deep breaths, she clenched her fists, and pushed herself up from the ground. She slowly got dressed, her thoughts only on Draco.**

**She walked outside, her heart beating. She was probably doing the wrong thing (she had a knack for that) but she knew that whatever came her way she would face it, and live to see Draco afterwards. She would save him.**

**

* * *

(Grimmauld Place) **

**Laughter could be heard throughout the large Black household. Harry, Ron, Hermione, most of the Weasely clan, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen. A little while earlier, they were all so terribly bored, so Hermione suggested they play a muggle game. Charades, actually. At first everyone was a bit, erm, hesistant, but once the game got going, it was loads of fun.**

**They had conjured three hats. Each hat stood for something: A person, a verb, and an object/person. Whoever was up took a piece of paper from each hat, and had to act out that combination. They could use props, people, and magic as long as they didn't speak, or blatantly give away what the answe was. It was currently Sirius's turn.**

**Sirius took a slip of paper from each hat and looked at them. His eyes widened, and his face was a mixture of amusement, and astonishment before melting into gleeful delight.**

**Sirius got down close to the ground, and began to hop around. He tried to wiggle his nose, but failed horribly.**

**Ron shouted out the first word, "A rabbit!"**

**Sirius nodded frantically, still hopping about the kitchen. He stopped, and leered at an unsuspecting Remus who was sitting on a chair, drinking tea. Sirius hopped over to Remus, and pointed at him. Remus raised any eyebrow, and setting down his tea, stood up and walked next to Sirius.**

**"Okay," hermione said, "So the first, and most likely third words are a rabbit, and Remus."**

**Sirius snickered, leering suggestively at Remus. Remus gulped, and scooted away from Sirius. Sirius pounced on Remus, knocking him to the floor.**

**"Sirius!" Remus cried, the wind knocked out of him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"**

**Sirius winked at Remus, and tried to undo his trousers. While Remus struggled to keep his pants on, Sirius looked meaningly at the group as if to say, 'Isn't it obvious?' He began to bounce on Remus's abdomen, wiggling his nose, and trying not to laugh. Remus's face was already a bright red, but when Sirius began bouncing on him, his face turned dark maroon.**

**It didn't help that everybody else in the kitchen was laughing their arses off at the pair. Sirius and Remus had told them all about their more than friends relationship, and occasionally open about expressing their love (Usually Sirius would steal a passionate kiss from Remus when he wasn't suspsecting anything).**

**Remus growled, and yelled, "I swear, if you all dont start shouting out answers, i will be forced to hex you all into next Tuesday!"**

**The speculators began to shout out random guesses**

**"A rabbit bouncing Remus!"**

**"A rabbit playing with Remus!"**

**"um...a rabbit burying Remus?"**

**"A rabbit fucking Remus!" "Ron!" SMACK! "Ow Mum! Bloody hell that hurt!"**

**Sirius laughed and said,**

**"Close enough! Shagging is more like it!" He stopped bouncing on Remus, and grinned. Remus growled, and pushed Sirius off his stomach. He got up, his face still dark red, and brushed himself off,**

**"Honestly! These charades are so dirty!"**

**Sirius laughed, "You know you liked it Moony!" Remus stopped brushing and grinned a bit.**

**Harry couldn't help but laugh at their interaction. He was grateful for the distraction. His scar was hurting slightly. Voldemort was probably annoyed about something, but he wasn't too worried. Right now he just wanted to have a good time with his friends he considered his family.**

**It was Arthur Weasely's turn next. He jumped up preparing for the worst. Loud knocking startled the group. They looked towards the door in the next room. Remus got up holding his cup of tea,**

**"Its probably Dumbledore or Snape. I'll be right back." He got up ignoring Sirius muttering angrily about "Slimy Snivellus."**

**While the others continued their game, Remus walked to the door and answered it.**

**Arthur Weasely had just begun and already they were guessing when they heard a glass break. Jumping up, they looked at Remus. His face was pale, his hands shaking. He brought a shaky hand up to his mouth and whispered,**

**"Dear Merlin, what happened to him?" Remus looked over at Sirius, his face deathly pale, "Padfoot, would you come over here for a minute? The rest of you, please continue. His voice was slightly high-pitched.**

**Sirius frowned, and quickly walked over. He looked through the doorway, and threw himself back against the wall, shielding his eyes with his arms,**

**"Holy shit! What the...Jesus! Who...how? What the fuck happened to you two?"**

**Severus Snape stood in the doorway, Draco in his arms. His arms and front were stained with blood. Draco was lying in Snape's arms, his hair messy and stained with blood. A black cloack was on top of him, dark stains on the cloth.**

**Harry ran up to Sirius's side,**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**He caught side of Draco and Snape. Soon everyone was at the door. There was a multidude of gasps, and raised voices. Snape stood scowling at them for about...five seconds before shouting,**

**"He is not some attraction you come to stare at! He is dying, and I will not be held responsible for my own godson's death! He needs help...Please." That was his last resort, saying please. Hopefully they would stop gawking, and start helping.**

**Remus snapped out of it, and formed a pathway. Snape sighed in relief, and took Draco inside. Remus and Sirius guided Snape upstairs to a clean room. Everybody else followed them until Snape yelled at them to mind their own business. He told them that if they were going to help, fine, but if they weren't, get the hell out. Harry stayed behind as support for Sirius.**

**When entering the room, Snape hesitated when he saw the bed. Molly touched his shoulder,**

**"Put him down on the bed. We need to heal him."**

**Snape rolled his eyes, "I know that, but Draco's wounds are on his backside, not his front. Some people might not be able to handle the sight of the wounds." He deliberately looked at Harry, who scowled at him,**

**"I can handle it! Just tell me what to do, and i'll do it."**

**Snape scowled, before nodding and turning to the bed. He gently rolled Draco from his arms onto the bed. The sight of his back nearly made everybody retch.**

**(You know all the gorey details of what Draco's back looks like so i'll spare you, but just this once! :)**

**Snape inspected his back, and said, "We'll need blood replenishing potions mostly. I dont know if we can heal the skin without leaving scars."**

**(Since i'm terrible at writing about these sort of scenes, i'll leave it to your wuvwy imaginations)**

**They got to work. While they worked, Snape told a smiplified version of what Lucius did to Draco. He didn't tell them anything about Voldemort, though. After supplying Draco with many blood-replenishing potions, they worked on his back. A lot of the skin was gone, showing muscle, and a hint of white bones.**

**Harry was mortified at the sight. He couldn't understand how anybody could do that to their only child. He wondered how Draco had taken it. Draco was probably going to be a nasty git still, but at least he had good reason. Maybe he ought to offer a sort of truce to Draco if...no, when he wakes up.**

**Once they finished treaing Draco enough so that he would live, they let him rest. Snape was about to leave with Harry when Draco moaned. Snape was at his side in an instant. They had given him a dreamless sleep potion, he should be asleep. Draco cracked open one eye. It was glazed over. He whispered snape's name. Snape leaned closer,**

**"What is it Draco?"**

**Suddenly, Draco shot out his arm, and grabbed Snape's sleeve. He whispered fiercely, "Save Evie." before losing conciousness and submitting to sleep.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Unfortunately, my good fans, i must leave you for now. I have to get off the computer, so i figure, why not let you read this, and then continue the rest in another chappie?**

**Actually, i'm just going to add more to this chapter, so i'll tell you when i add this chapter again.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**VS**


	9. I'm not dead yet! An authors note from y...

Wow. I think I died. Seriously, i feel sooo bad for not updating in like...2 months! I've been super busy with schoolwork (school is the pits).

I think that for now i am going...yes the dreaded Hiatus! I'm going on hiatus, but only for a little while! Once i get my groove back and do some writing, I'll have the next chappie up in no time!!

Plus, I'm going to Japan Nov 1 - 8, so i wont be able to do anything while i'm there (no internet :'( it is very sad!! But I'm excited about Japan! I get to miss school! Booyah!

Just because i love you guys soo much, i will add a very evil naughty teaser, just for yoooooooou:

* * *

_It seemed to happen in slow motion. Lucius stood in front of her, his wand extended. His cold blue eyes glinted with the knowledge that he was finally going to complete what he had planned on doing six years ago. His mouth moved, but all Evie could hear was a loud rining sound. Her whole body was paralyzed, numb with fear and shock._

_A bright green light emitted from the tip of his wand. It seemed to inch so slowly towards her. She knew though that she couldn't dodge it. She closed her watery eyes, feeling wet teardrops cascade down her cheeks. When the green light finally hit her chest, all she could think about was how she broke her promise to Draco, and that she wouldn't be able to tell him how sorry she was for calling him names in their last dream together. Her eyes opened, and she saw green. Suddenly, her breath escaped her, and it went dark._

_Somewhere in a hidden, uncharted house called Grimmauld Place, Draco Malfoy's heart stopped beating._

* * *

Heh heh...i hope you enjoy your teaser, and i hope it tortures you like crazy!! Nah, just kidding. I wanna know what you're thinking about this though! Please review!!

Heh heh, i love cliffhangers!

I lurve you all!

Bittersweet Lover (my once-again-new-name)


End file.
